I've Gone Awry
by angelisis7
Summary: He did what? She said what? Well damn...
1. Prologue

Another challenge from the one and only Deb! She really is the sole reason I have got back in to the swing of things. She's amazing! Another huge thanks for my Beta Rachel. This will be another, every other day type of posting, except it will be posted the day after Do You Dare? posting schedule, so it means you'll end up waiting an extra day for this one, to begin with. Again the schedule will be followed as closely as possible, but my dad will always be first, he needs me more :) Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**I've Gone Awry**

**Prologue **

**"Angel, my ass"**

She knew going to this wedding was a bad idea, even more so than faking it for people she no longer felt remotely close to.

If she was honest with herself, something she hadn't been in a really long time, she would have understood, back when Lucky came back, that her love, her ties were barely on the surface, a sense of obligation not love, if you would.

At first she didn't even register the disturbance in the room, so caught up in her own thoughts. It wasn't until she saw people surrounding the newcomers that she finally became aware of anything other than her thoughts.

Ric stood in front of the open door, openly watching her, belatedly, Elizabeth figured he must have said something and was expecting some kind of reaction; her woolgathering had prevented one thus far.

She could tell though, that whatever he had said deserved something, because his smile was practically that of the Joker from Batman, it was predatory.

"Ric, what the hell are you doing here, Luke and Laura are trying to make new memories, to pledge their lives to one another. Don't you think, whatever it is you **_'Just Have'_** to say, could wait till morning."

Perhaps those other ties she thought she had, that held her to this city, were in fact gone as well.

"I am sure it could wait till morning but I thought this group would like to know that Jason and Sam are on the run supposedly, but some think they might be dead…"

Nope, not all ties are dead and gone, not at all.

Suddenly the room felt forty degrees hotter, the miniscule amount of food she had manage to force down at this sham of a wedding, was quickly revolting.

The light in the room was fading from bright to dim with lighting speed. Trying her damnedest to keep her knees locked, proved to be an effort in futility. No sooner had she thought it was working, than she was slumped on the hard tiled floor.

For a few blissful moments, nothing and no one existed, just her and a black void that held her like a lover, its embrace fully welcomed.

All too soon, Elizabeth was being pulled from the dark recesses of her mind and the oblivion where there was no certainty that Jason was either dead or quite possibly on the run for the rest of his life.

Her next cognisant thought was, that Lucky Spencer was once again too close, his fetid breath making her already unsettled stomach roll more so.

"Liz, how do you feel, is everything alright?"

"I am sprawled out on the floor genius, what do you think? Furthermore, why are you the uselessly inept police officer trying to help me, when one with any brains would think that someone with medical knowledge would be the smarter choice?"

"Gosh, cranky much, I am your fiancé; I am doing what I can for the love of my life, the key to my lock…"

Not thinking about what she had promised, even though said promise was made under coercion, so should be null and void…

In a firm and unmistakable voice Elizabeth said, "We are not engaged, we will never be engaged again. We are over, caput, done, finished, ended, terminated, completed, concluded, finalized. There is nothing to beat of this dead horse. Are you understanding me, do you compute what I have just told you?"

The shocked intakes of breath from around the room and the muted tones that soon followed, was akin to the stupid, blonde, big breasted girl running up the stairs, when the killer is right behind her, instead of out the front door.

Of course there are always one or two fools per crowd, maybe more here in Port Charles.

Batter up, Elizabeth thought as Laura made her way to the front of the room, directly in front of her.

"Liz, I am positively horrified that you would talk to Lucky like that, you love him and need to apologize before he won't marry you and be a father to your illegitimate brat."

No sooner did Laura finish than Lulu just had to have her say. "You ungrateful tramp, you'd be nothing without Lucky, he is the only strong man left in the city who would want your useless ass."

Enter the bumbling, inept father, Elizabeth thought to herself. "Liz Webber, I don't what the hell is wrong with you, but you need to figure it out soon. My cowboy has been a saint waiting around on you to get better after that dirty business of your rape…"

Before she allowed him to finish his thoughts, Elizabeth held her hand up, demanding silence.

"I see you and the rest of the Spencer's are as delusional today as you were twenty years ago or more. Firstly, Laura, people in glass houses, should not throw stones or would you like to talk about your illegitimate brat, hmm? Lulu, I'd suggest keeping your lips zipped, but like all Spencer's; your lips are never closed for long. Ever heard of breathing through your nose? Plus, aren't you the one who just got done killing a Quartermaine heir? Luke, poor pitiful Luke…You really feel that confident in bring up my rape, shall we dance out your transgressions, you raping your mentally challenged wife, but wait, she isn't your wife, that would be Tracy wouldn't it?"

Noticing she had everyone's attention, whether she wanted it or not, Elizabeth continued. "There is not enough drugs, liquor or shackles that could keep me cuffed to you or your narcissistic family. I'd rather battle a giant T-Rex, a great white shark or even alien invaders. At least with them, a battle of wits might actually turn into one, not a kindergarten schoolyard tantrum."

Elizabeth looked at Lucky as he was once again getting ready to not impart his wisdom… "You can't leave me that is my baby you are carrying." He said it with a great big smile, so heaven forbid, she must have to listen…

"Aww, poor delusional Lucky, are you talking about this baby?" She asked as she rubbed her slightly rounded belly.

"No, the one the stork is going to bring us."

"Lucky, seriously, lay off the drugs! Whatever passed for a brain, no longer exists. Nevertheless, this baby I am carrying isn't yours. You have no claim on it, Cameron or me, so kiss me goodbye you pathetic fool."

Elizabeth sniggered as the idiot tried to do just that. After junk punching him and watching him howl like a dying animal, she turned, looked everyone in the eyes, gave them a middle finger salute and walked out of the house.

XxX

She stood in front of her vehicle for a few minutes, trying to calm her thoughts, nerves and heart, it wouldn't be smart to tear out of here and end up injured. God, she thought, could you imagine the ignorance of the Spencer's trying to care for me… A loud guffaw of laughter spilled from her lips, tinged with just a trace of hysterics.

"Miss Webber, I don't mean to interrupt, but Mrs. Monica asked me to let you know that Reginald or I would be happy to keep Master Cameron for the night, if you would like."

Her laughter slowed but the hilarity of the situation didn't abate completly, but enough to sound like a rational thinking person. "Alice, thank Doctor Quartermaine for me. I think that is the best offer I have received in years. I can't thank you enough, tonight I fear is not even over for me yet. Can you let them all know – not the Spencer's though – that I will be back in the morning.

She turned away but quickly moved back to the large woman. She hugged the burly maid in thanks before rushing to her car and away.

Once a suitable distance away, she pulled over to the side of the road and finally let the tears come. They blinded her in their intensity. Now, she felt a completely different type of hysterics overtake her. Screaming into the quiet car to quell some of her nerves, she whispered vehemently. "You bastard, you better be alive or I'll kill you myself!"

XxXxX


	2. Chapter 1

Warning for Language. Thank to my beta Rachel! Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think!

**Chapter One**

**"Divine Intervention?"**

"Stupid, selfish, son of a… You bastard, I'm tired, hungry and hormonal and you go missing, quite possibly dead and I'm freaking lost! Sure, you could blame me for driving with tears in my eyes and taking a wrong turn, but, I am quite alright with blaming you." Elizabeth said to the empty car.

Her windshield wipers were having a hell of a time keeping up with the downpour. If she could see three feet in front of her car, she considered herself lucky.

"Great, even using that blasted word in a different context pisses me off… Why couldn't they think of another name, Lance or Lyle or Foghorn Leghorn, maybe limpdick…?" As she ranted to herself, she tried to think of other words that would work instead of lucky… "Fortunate, blessed, auspicious, Jammy… Will anyone even know what the hell I am saying if I say I'm jammy?"

She was about to continue her ranting, when the rain slowed briefly and she could make out a building about 200 yards away. "What to do, what to do? You know Jason; I am blaming you and your baby for this verbal diarrhea that I am contending with. It is because of you I am going to get wet and not for a good reason either, mmm. Did I mention selfish bastard, **_'Hello'_** pregnancy hormones!?"

Whether it was a good idea or not, she moved as quickly as she possibly could from the car and towards the small…"Holy shit, it's a church! Is this what they call divine intervention?" While her musings were valid, they weren't getting her out of the rain. Telling her more vocal self to **_'Put a sock in it'_** seemed to work for the time being.

It couldn't have been raining that long but even so, the ground was soggy, and her high heeled shoes were fighting a righteous fight just to stay on her feet. Shouting in to the sky, hoping beyond hope that he heard her, she said "Mr. Morgan, you SO owe me a new pair of shoes and a dress! A ring too, but that's something that will have to be discussed later."

It took three tries before she managed to pull the heavy door open. Feeling like a drowned rat and probably looking the part too, Liz moved further into the small church, not coming to a stop till she was standing in front of the large cross adorning the wall.

"I know I haven't been a **_'Good Girl'_** as of late but I have tried. While tonight doesn't paint me in a very appealing picture, for my sanity, it had to be said. I know I probably don't have the right to ask, since I've never been very religious, but if you could find it in your heart, could you please give me a sign, let me know if the man I love is safe and well or if not, can you just take good care of him till I find him again."

With shaking hands, Elizabeth realized her teeth were chattering and she could see faint puffs of her breath in front of her. She lit the match and touched it reverently to one of the candles, repeating her prayer and adding to it slightly. "Can you watch over Jason, if not for me, then for his unborn child? I don't want to use my child like that, but my baby will feel the hole in his or her life, without Jason for a father."

Her fingers were clenched tightly to the altar in front of her, when she heard it. What she heard, she couldn't say, but she had heard something.

Searching the church over, she almost succumbed to darkness again when she saw the unconscious, waterlogged form of the man she had just been praying for.

Falling to her knees by his side, Elizabeth allowed herself a moment to touch, feel, then her nurses instincts kicked in and she began to assess his situation.

Finding him near to hypothermic and at least one bullet wound, left her breathless, her heart hurt at the sight of her bigger than life love, laid so low.

Without conscious thought, Liz trailed her hands up his face and into his hair, willing him to open those beautiful blue eyes and see her.

"Jason, please wake up. You have to live. There is no other choice, people need you, I need you…Jason, your baby needs you. Please, wake up, enough laying down on the job, get up, oh God, please get up, your baby Jason, this is our baby, made of you and me and love… Bloody hell man, don't do this to me."

"We need to get you to the hosp…" She began but was cut off by the sound of a siren in the not to distant, distance.

"Damnit Jason, wake up, I can't carry you, I can't call for help, I lost my damn phone."

Knowing staying was impossible but so was leaving, Liz kissed his shockingly cold lips once and then again, before lowering her mouth to his ear. "Jason, hear me and hear me good bubba, you need to live, your, our baby needs you to live!" With a quick final kiss, Elizabeth dashed out of the church and into the deluge.

The imprint of his lips warming her from within, giving the church one final look, she shouted into the rain, "I will find a way to haunt your rear from here to Timbuktu and back if you don't survive this insanity!"

XxX

She had barely been back on the right road, when she saw half a dozen police cars moving swiftly past her. In her rear-view mirror, she saw them turn and head right to where she had just left.

"Ric you troglodyte, you better not try to railroad Jason or else." She said to the once again quiet car. Obviously her outbursts weren't over for the night. She couldn't fathom what had come over her, but since she was alone and didn't feel the need to sugar-coat anything, she was free to be as honest as she was at the faux wedding. She liked this new and out spoken woman, she didn't feel the need to toe the line and be perfect for everyone else.  
Maybe it was the knowledge that she finally admitted to herself, that she loved Jason, that the child that is growing in her womb is his. Maybe he gave her the strength without even knowing it. Hopefully in this time of his need, she'd be able to be his strength; otherwise, she was going to have to beat his ass but good.

Frustrated and without an actual port in this storm, Elizabeth went to the only place she could think about. That craptacular place she had shared with Lucky wasn't home and never would be. Tomorrow she could deal with collecting her and Cam's belongings and see where they went from there. Tonight, she needed to have her unborn child checked out.

One fall tonight and numerous shocks to the system could spell potential danger and there was no way she would risk her child, his child.

"Oh Hell woman, get a grip, you can't go weak in the knees and doe-y eyed every time you think about him! You are a strong, independent woman, you do not need a man to validate you or hold you up nor do you need a man to waggle his tongue in a form of praise…" Naughty Elizabeth suddenly woke up panting and moaning. "Oh the things that man can do with his tongue. Wagging I am sure in the right instances, would be very…pleasurable!"

"Stay on topic Webber, in, checked out, then maybe to the hotel for a nice sleep." It was her mantra as she tried to get herself under control. She parked, got on the elevator, taking up to the right floor, and then over to Epiphany…

"Girl, what in the world happened to you? You look like you tried to swim here, everything okay?"

"Don't ask Piph, you would not believe me if I told you and probably think me a little nuts to boot." She said with a warm smile directed to her boss.

"If it has something to do with you letting loose your supposedly 'Forked' tongue, then I've heard. Laura conked Luke on the head with a Waterford Crystal vase, when she heard he married Tracy, so he's down in Emergency trying to get stitches put in, but he is three sheets to the wind, that they are having issues with his blood clotting. Laura is on ward 6, you know why. So really, what can't I believe?"

"Sorry, I guess you can, but can you page Kelly Lee, I took quite a tumble and then almost did so a second time. Plus, the water sports I have participated in just trying to get here…"

"You bet sweetie, go take a load off and I'll let you know when Kelly gets here. Try to catch a nap, Kelly is doing an emergency C-section, so it could be a while. Try the on-call room, it should be quiet tonight."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

Once again lost to her thoughts, she made her way through the hallways, not really seeing anything or anyone. Her mind and heart were with Jason.

"Don't lose your spine now, stay strong. Everything will be better in the morning, it might not be perfect, but it has to be better." Whispering her love to Jason were the next to last thoughts to flit through her mind before sleep took her. "While I'm still snarky, Jason can you also ditch the bitch with the nasty snitch?"

XxXxX


	3. Chapter 2

Thanks to my awesome beta! Warning for language and adult situations. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Two**

**"Hello White Rabbit, where's the hole today?"**

Elizabeth woke from another ridiculous dream. It was as if her mind had waged war and wanted to see how many stupid thoughts it could spew. Sure the snarkier side of her found them rather entertaining, but right now; she didn't want to deal with anything funny.

As her latest dream came back to her, she couldn't help but snicker, maybe 'anything funny' wasn't a bad thing.

**_"No lucky, I am not going to fight you for custody of my children."_**

**_"You don't have a choice, Mr. and Mrs. Potato head are my babies, not yours, you need to give them back, now, I won't tell you again."_**

**_"Umm, Lucky?!"_**

**_"Don't Lucky me, I need some Lucky Charms, the little marshmallows are amazing."_**

**_"Umm, Lucky?!"_**

**_"Stop saying my name like that, hey, have you seen the white rabbit? I can't find its hole…"_**

**_"Lucky are you taking drugs again?"_**

**_"Of course not, I have don't have any need for them; I can taste the rainbow by licking a Leprechaun's nuts." _**

**_"Have you seen many Leprechaun's lately?"_**

**_"All the time, what the hell have you been doing, they are around us all the time, and those fruity fairies, when you tickle their toes with your tongue…mmm, they leak peach juice."_**

**_"Lucky, maybe you need to sit down, you look a little unsteady."_**

**_"Only because those stupid ogres keep trying to burrow in to my ears, I think they are trying to mine gold from my brain, maybe diamonds, I can't be sure."_**

**_"Are you listening to the shit that is coming out of your mouth?"_**

**_"You could never understand. I have elves working inside me, and ghosties and ghoulies whispering in my nostrils and that strange clown that shows up every time I play with myself…"_**

**_"What clown?"_**

**_"That movie one, with sharp teeth, and keeps telling folks 'That everything floats down here', I'm telling you, I get hard and that creep starts filing his teeth and miming sucking my dick. Think I should let him?"_**

By this point, Liz has given up all ideas of remembering the dream further; she has tears trailing down her face as her laughter gets louder and louder.

No chance to control the body shaking guffaws, she lets the merriment flow, and it felt good to laugh like this. Cleansing and freeing.

Before she could get her laughter under control, both Patrick and Kelly walked into the room.

The odd looks they passed back and forth had her worried until they started laughing with her, her laughs infecting her friends.

"What's got you so happy today Shorty?"

"Patrick, just because I'm short, doesn't mean I can't kick your pretty little ass all over this hospital. I was laughing because I had a dream about lucking wanting custody of Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head and saying he could get all the 'happy pills' he needed from the rainbow by licking a Leprechaun's nuts…among other absurdities."

Kelly's snort and quick tumble to the floor had her worried for about five seconds before she saw the tears on her face too.

"You want to know a sad fact; I truly believe he is dumb enough to say any or all of that shit."

"Well, well, this is a new side to my favorite nurse."

"Don't fret your pretty little head Patrick, I'm just not taking any shit and more than willing to give it out, when the time calls for it. So do try to stay of my shit list for a while, huh? Besides, I'm sure Robin wouldn't like for me to give you a tune-up. Kelly, are you here to do my exam?"

"Wow, baby's got bite. Just what do you mean, by giving me a tune-up?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Dr. Drake?" Elizabeth replied with a twinkle dancing in her eyes.

Kelly laughed before saying, "Don't you mean 'No body puts Baby in a corner?' And yes, I am free to check you out."

"Do you lovely ladies need an extra hand or two, maybe three?" He said with a salacious wink.

"Dr. Drake, keep stepping, right out that door, we will shout when you get far enough." Kelly replied with a wink of her own.

"Oh, I know when I'm not wanted; I'm leaving, broken hearted and seriously curious about this tune-up Nurse Webber spoke of, I find myself...intrigued."

They could hear his fake sobs as he spun on his heel and hightailed it back to the nurses' station. They could hear Epiphany's laughter but not what caused it.

"Come on Baby, let's get you checked out and ease your troubled mind."

"Don't you start missy. I've had one hell of a night, and don't see an end to it yet."

"I'll switch ya, I spent the last, I don't even know how many hours, working to save a mommy and her three babies…"

"Congratulations on your success, you are an amazing doctor and this hospital is jammy to have you. So, want to make it four?"

"Elizabeth Webber, what the hell is jammy?"

"Look it up, because I am not giving my brain anymore ammunition tonight than it already has."

"I agree with Patrick, I like this new you. It is like the real you has finally emerged. You've become the butterfly after spending so long in your safe little cocoon. I liked the you of before, but this woman, damn, I could love!"

"Kelly, are you coming on to me? Nevertheless, I think you are right, I think I finally found my footing. I'm not the rebellious girl of my early teens, I'm not the broken girl from my rape and I am also not the girl who thought she owed Lucky and the rest of those idiotic Spencer's. I'm finally me, the good, the bad and the snarky."

"Come my little butterfly, let's get you checked out."

"I like it; I think I can handle being called a butterfly."

"Of course you can, you are everything a butterfly is and so much more. Now march."

XxX

As they walked back to the nurses desk, Kelly said, "Don't worry sweetie, you are good. Your blood pressure is a little high, but for the most part, I think you just need a vacation, getting away from the hordes would do you some good."

"Thanks Kelly, I appreciate you dropping everything to make sure me and this little pumpkin are okay. I'll see you soon."

They shared a quick hug before Kelly bid her adieu.

"Piph, did I hear the doctor's Quartermaine paged a little while ago, what's going on?"

"You did, Jason was brought in…He's under arrest, but at least that weasely D.A. remembered to get him medical attention."

"Is…is he alright?" Where's the bloody snarky bint when she needed her?

"Relax child, he'll be fine. He's going to be in quite a bit of pain for the near future but he will be up and about before you know it."

"Did they find Sam?" Even her name on her lips felt dirty, if it wouldn't get her in trouble she would have followed that name by spitting on the floor.

"According to Ric, she was arrested down by the warehouses."

"Oh, well, that's good I guess."

"Why do you look like you just sucked a lemon?"

"Worse, it feels like I just sucked one of those candies, I think they are called Warheads, damn things could peel paint they are so sour. I just, can't stand that woman, and calling her a woman makes my skin crawl, she's a…"

"Oh do continue Nurse Webber." Epiphany said with a laugh.

"You asked for it… A trollop, a tramp, a floozy, a whore, a slut, a wench, a tart, a slapper, s hooker, a ho, a streetwalker and a…well you get the picture."

"Nurse Webber you are feisty tonight. Perhaps it's time for you to get a good night's sleep."

"You couldn't be more right, I'm going to go down and talk to one of the doctor's Quartermaine and see if they'd mind me staying at their place tonight, since Cam's still there."

"Good idea."

"I thought so, night Piph."

"Night, and a word of advice, keep this new Elizabeth around, she's just what this city needs."

"I don't think I can cork that bottle, too little, too late, besides, I like this feeling, like my feet are finally on solid ground." Elizabeth said as she walked on to the elevator.

Not realizing she was speaking out loud, Elizabeth said, "One more stop, maybe two and then I am so turning in to Wynken, Blynken and Nod. This Jammy momma is tired. Although, not so tired I wouldn't take my Jason up on his wagging tongue and other…things.

I think I am going to enjoy this dirty girl. She thought to herself.

XxXxX


	4. Chapter 3

Huge thanks to my Beta! Warning for language and adult situations. Would love to know what you think. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter Three**

**"Meow…whose claws are bigger?"**

It was now or never, but never before did she dread taking even the first step forward. She could see everyone hovering around the door. Sonny and Carly, or as she liked to call them, the Pit-bull and the Barracuda, were gesturing like the entire floor couldn't hear what was spewing from their lips.

The Quartermaine's weren't much quieter but they had some sense to keep family shit private.

It was now or never…

With sure strides, Elizabeth made her way over to the dueling factions. Hoping she'd be able to ignore the Pit-bull and the Barracuda until she received the answers she was looking for but truly didn't hold out hope of that happening.

"Monica, Alan, how is he?"

"What could you possibly want muffin, you are not needed nor wanted here. Take a long walk off a short pier, why don't you." Carly snarled.

"If I would have wanted to hear the inane, babble that flows from your venomous lips, I would have been looking at you. I suggest you keep your forked tongue behind said lips until I am ready to deal with your depravity."

"Carly, in case you can't take a cleverly disguised hint, shut up. You will get your say, you always do. Sonny, keep your lips zipped too, I don't need to hear about how great you are, or who you are, I know, we all know, just shut it. Before you sprout off about how you deserve to be shown respect, understand this, respect is earned, not given, it is not a privilege, get me?"

When the matching glares were leveled at her, but silence ensued. Elizabeth gestured to Alan and Monica to step away from the two.

"I am truly sorry about that, but if someone doesn't speak up, they won't ever shut up. Now, as I was saying before, how is Jason?"

"He's okay, not great by any means. He will be in the hospital for a while, they removed the bullet about an hour ago and got his temp back up, now they are just waiting to see about infections and the like."

"Oh Monica, I'm so sorry, this can't be easy for you. Jason is strong though, he will pull through this like everything else."

"I know you are right, it is just so hard to see my baby like that, even though he is a grown man, I still see him as my baby."

"I understand completely, Cameron will forever and always be my baby, just like this little pumpkin and any other little ones I am blessed to have." Elizabeth said as she rubbed her belly.

"Alan, I know this puts you in a hard place, but is there any way I can get in and see Jason for just a moment. I know our friendship has been strained lately, but I do care about him."

"Of course I can, I'm not Chief of staff and a father for nothing."

"Thank you, ever so much." Elizabeth began to fidget, unsure how to make her next request.

"Spit it out, I can't give you an answer to something I don't know." Alan said with a kind smile.

"Right, umm, sure I can spit it out. It would be better than actually wanting to spit after having to pass that skanky trollops name from my lips…"

"Elizabeth are you alright?"

"Oh yes, just been a long night. I was wondering if it wouldn't be too much of an inconvenience, if I could possibly spend the rest of the night at your house, once I finish visiting with Jason. I have no desire to go to that apartment I cohabitate with Lucky, so…"

Thinking to herself, 'I could always tell them that I am carrying the next Quartermaine heir, that would probably have them falling all over themselves to help me out'

"What was that you said Elizabeth?"

'Oh Crap'… "Umm, I didn't say anything; it was just a yawn…"

"Sure… Why don't we get you in to see Jason, then you and Monica can head home, she too needs her sleep."

"Alan, you are my husband, not my keeper, if I want to sit on the floor in the middle of the hospital, I will damn well do just that. I never said anything about obeying you in our renewal vows!"

"I am so not touching that, not even with a ten foot pole and your son as a buffer. Think you could distract the glaring duo?"

"There is something refreshing about this new attitude Elizabeth and yes, allow me."

It didn't take them long to distract her nemesis's, nor for her to slip into Jason's room. No sooner did the door close though, than her once confident attitude and steps faltered.

The tears sprang forth with a shocking swiftness. She understood he would make it past this, but, she couldn't ever recall seeing him laid so bare. His stillness hurt her heart.

Reaching deep within herself, she summoned her inner strength, hoping to at least get through this moment without a breakdown.

Elizabeth grasped the pale hand that lay stark against the hospital blanket. She relearned every ridge and contour of his hand. Briefly her mind tried to summon the images from their night together and what those talented fingers could do to her body. With a great battle of wills, she tamped down those thoughts for a later time.

Placing a heartfelt kiss to his palm before grasping it firmly with her own, Elizabeth allowed herself a moment to collect her thoughts.

"I know you probably can't hear me right now, but I need you to know a few things. Honestly, I wish I was saying these things to your face, but your selfish ass just had to go get shot for that floozy you have warming your bed again."

Taking a deep breath, she tried to not focus on her hostility, but it was as if it had a force of its own.

"Jason, how could you take that tramp back in to your bed, how could you tell her you love her, after everything we shared. I love you, more and more each day. As your child continues to grow inside of me, so does my love. I was so afraid, for so many years. I didn't think I would ever find the courage to tell you what has been dancing in my heart, since the moment we met."

"You need to hear the truth, you deserve that and so much more and for my past behaviour, I am truly sorry. This baby is yours mister, so you better pull your head out of your ass once and for all, because my end game is you me and our children. They are going to need you as much as I do."

"Gah, you've never been a talker, talker, but telling you these things while you are asleep or unconscious, is frustrating. I need you to do something for me, and maybe it is unfair to ask, but I'm going to anyway. Cameron and I are going to go away. Your life, my life and the users and abusers will never give us a moment's peace. So what I need you to do for me, I need you to decide, if me and Cam and this baby is something you want."

After a moment of collecting her thoughts, she continued.

"Don't think this is me walking away and leaving the decisions up to you. I am just taking myself out of the scenario for the time being. I fully intend to wage a full on frontal war against you, to win your heart. You've been passive, I've been passive… It won't happen again. You Jason Morgan are mine and I am yours. When you are better, be prepared for my siege!"

Not giving it any thought, Elizabeth rose quickly, captured his lips with hers and tried to infuse every ounce of love she had for him, in to it.

"Remember Jason, please remember it all."

Unable to stay a moment longer, Elizabeth rushed from the room and straight in to Sonny and Carly.

Just before the door closed, she could have sworn she heard Jason whisper "My baby love"

XxX

`Oh goody, my night can`t end yet…`

"So missy, I just got off the phone with Mama, and she had something very interesting to say. She told me you had the nerve to bitch out my family and call them down and then publically announced that your child isn't Lucky's, how's that work? Find someone even more desperate than my cousin to boink your pathetic ass?"

"Carly, have you ever noticed that the Spencer's are only ever your family, when you are trying to make a point or need your trailer trash ass bailed out of some plan or other… Things have changed you low class snake, the tides have turned and your time of ruling has almost run its course."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Carly asked.

Nevertheless, Elizabeth could see the worm of fear had been planted.

"Just you wait and see. Carly, have you ever wondered why you have to keep Sonny and Jason on leashes? Could it be, because you are so unremarkable, that without you constantly in their face, screaming to whomever would listen, that you are Mrs. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan is your bestest friend, you'd slowly be delegated to nothing more than a mistake, a quick fuck who didn't know, before you even started that you were done?"

Seeing Sonny gearing up to get in her face, Elizabeth quickly replied, "So, you want to prove your worth now. Going to show me and the world what a big, strong man you are? Sonny, you know what your problem is?"

"Please, do tell, what could a classless bitch like you tell someone of my means?"

"So, you are going to call me classless, really? I was born of two parents, two parents who happen to be doctors, who were themselves born to a nurse and a doctor. My dad wasn't my mom's John. Now, we all know they are useless human beings, but they at least knew who was falling into their bed. I may not be rich, but I am rich in friends, they are loyal to me and me to them, not because of the money I have or the supposed power I have, simply because I am fuckawesome!"

"Shut up Sonny, you don't need to respond. No one wants to hear yourself important invectives you wish to impart. You are a silly little man with a God complex; you sleep with numerous women and buy them flashy and expensive jewellery. Seems to me, you are trying to compensate for something else that is tiny…"

"You little bitch, you will rue the day…"

"Blah, Blah, Blah, I've heard it all before Sonny. Jason's job is dangerous, Jason has to keep secrets, and Jason has to protect my slutty sister because no one else will do." Unable to stop, but not thinking about the consequences, Elizabeth continued, "Jason can't be the father of your baby, it's too dangerous, his life isn't meant to bring children in to…It is better for a drug addict to be the father, so you don't have to worry about being first in his life, right? Sonny, are you a little in love with him, do you and Carly…?"

Not fast enough, Elizabeth caught the full force of his slap. Her cheek ached; the tears trembled but did not fall from her clenched eyes.

"Monica, would you please go to the security room and remove the tape so Mr. Corinthos here can't have it erased. Alan, would you mind documenting this attack, call security and then may I borrow your cell phone so I can make a call?"

"Don't even think about it you little bitch." Carly screamed.

"Oh I think, I will and I do and there isn't a single thing you can do about it, just keep your distance both of you. You think I'll just stand here and be abused, not now, not ever. Like I said, the world's changing, are you two ready for it?"

With barely a shake of her fingers she dialed 911. Before she even heard the first ring, two burly security officers walked off the elevator.

"Port Charles 911, what's your emergency?"

"My name is Elizabeth Webber; I am currently in ward 10 at General Hospital. I need the police sent here."

"A squad car has been dispatched and should be there in five minutes; do you need me to stay on the phone with you?"

"I think it would be best if you stay on the line."

"Absolutely Madam. Do you need medical attention?"

"Not at all, I've already had my face documented, there were witnesses to my attack, security is standing here, but with my attacker, one can never be too careful. Things and people tend to go missing when he's around."

The snickering on the line caused Liz to smile, which then caused her to wince. Damn, for a little man, he packs a fairly decent smack.

"I understand Ma'am, it shouldn't be too much longer."

Elizabeth was about to respond but she saw Mac Scorpio and Cruz walking off the elevator.

"Thank you for your help, Mr. Scorpio has arrived. Have a good night."

"Mac, I'd like you to charge Mr. Corinthos here for assault and slander, let's make it a twofer, I'd like to charge Carly with slandering as well."

"Elizabeth, you know nothing much can come from charging a person with slander right?"

"Oh yes, I know alright. But, you still have to go through the motions and unlike everyone else in this city, I refuse to roll over and say it is nothing but Carly being Carly. A bitch is still a bitch and won't change when everyone sweeps her poor behavior under the rug. If you would like, I will submit to you documenting the damage Sonny did to my face and if you go to security, Monica has the video."

"Elizabeth, once this bell is rung, it can never be unrung…"

"I know that Mr. Scorpio but this town has bowed down to the scum of the city for too long. We are just as much at fault as they are and things need to change. Now, is there anything else you need?"

"No, if you would come down to the station in the morning and give your statement and let me photograph your injuries that will be enough. Seeing as the late hour, they may spend a few hours in lockup before they are released."

"Understood, I'll be by as soon as possible, but I need to sleep. Thank you Mac, I know this won't be easy."

"I should be the one thanking you." Mac said with a smile.

"Let's go you two, don't make this any harder than it needs to be."

"You won't get away with this Liz, I see you…"

"Thank you Carly that is considered a threat."

XxX

"You ready for bed Elizabeth?" Monica asked.

"So ready, you can't even imagine. Sorry I brought you guys into this, but it had to happen."

"We understand, let's go. Maybe you can stop by and see Jason before you go to the police station and then maybe on the way home, you can explain what you told Sonny."

"Maybe" was all Elizabeth said.

XxXxX


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to my fabulous beta. Warning for language and adult situations... Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Four**

**"She's having my baby…"**

Waking up was like a beautiful dream. Her voice was angelic and her mere presence soothed his soul like no other.

He could feel the pain in his upper thigh and his entire body hurt but it was like a long distance pain. How could he feel anything but joy though, when the woman he has loved and coveted from afar, announced his impending fatherhood and that she, Elizabeth Webber soon to be Morgan, loved him.

Trying to recall everything from the church and his room, was proving harder than he liked, but it felt like the information was there, just buried temporarily.

It was barely five minutes after Elizabeth had left his room, than he finally pulled himself out of the darkness and into the stark, sterile lights of General Hospital.

He remembered mumbling something as her voice grew quiet and then faded away completely, but what it was he said, he wasn't sure.

The cold steel of the handcuffs clanked against the bed as he tried to move his hands, his feet as well were cuffed, he thought belatedly.

Well, that was slightly problematic…in a perfect world, Elizabeth would once again be tending to him, and he her.

Unsure how he was going to get out of this predicament, Jason found himself thinking not of the ways he could somehow stay out of prison, instead, his thoughts turned to her and the family they would be making PDQ.

Honing his senses, he tried to hear if there was anyone near. At first, all he could hear was the sound of shoes on the tile floor somewhere outside of his room but within moments of that, he heard as her voice rose in anger, yelling at someone. The mysterious someone was soon announced when Elizabeth almost screeched Carly and Sonny's name.

Hmm, rock, meet hard place…

No one was speaking loud enough for him to understand what exactly was going on but the next noise he heard was unmistakable. It was the sound of an open palm connecting with a fleshy substance. He almost hoped it was Elizabeth smacking Carly but the next words he heard were clear and filled with disgust.

That bastard laid his hands on his woman, on his PREGNANT woman.

Oh his head was going to roll and if he found out that Carly had a hand in this confrontation, he was going to make the streets run red with their blood.

He may not know what was going on, but the caveman in him, that he hadn't even known existed till now, roared his unhappiness. He was cuffed to a bad, unable to defend his mate, this did not bode well for anyone.

'I've been a passive-aggressive pussy for far too long. I've allowed people I have called family to hurt my true family. This is unacceptable; I will finally make up for my wrongs.' He thought to himself.

His mind went on a tangent, listing, categorizing, hell, even alphabetizing each and every wrong he had ever allowed to befall Elizabeth and Cameron since he had known her and then him.

'What the hell is wrong with me, how could I allow this shit to go on. I'm not sure how she hasn't left me for good, but I know…' He thought to himself, but out loud he said, "Fuck me, she's leaving, where the hell does she think she is going?"

The silence outside of his room was beginning to way very heavily on his mind. The inability to take action was like an open wound lay bare upon his soul. This was unacceptable, everything these last few years was.

Grasping blindly for the call button, he was sure was near; he flailed his fingers around until he grasped what he was looking for. Knowing that pushing the button more than once was ineffectual but unable to make his finger stop hitting the button, he continued for long moments, until finally his father walked into his room.

"It is about bloody time! Alan, I need to get out of here, I need to see Elizabeth, I need to talk to her. Can you get these bloody things off; there isn't a moment to waste."

"Hello to you too, son…"

"Let's not start like that, I need to find her, she is the…" Jason said, trailing off. 'Elizabeth's what? She isn't my wife, not yet at least, she's the mother of my children, true, but after my monumental asshole-y-ness, is she even my friend. Sure, we did bang each other's…well yes, there was that, but it was more than that too.'

"She's…she is my Elizabeth, let's just leave it at that for now. So are you going to help me or what?"

"Jason, are you feeling alright, you kind of disappeared there for a few minutes?"

"Never mind that, I'm fine, perhaps better than I have been in a long time, forever more than likely. What was going on out there, I heard someone get hit and raised voices?"

"I don't know if I want to share what happened with you. The Jason of the last few years, well, he's kind of an asshole, if you don't mind me being blunt."

With a constricted wave of his hand, he dismissed the slight against him and asked again, "Dad, what happened, please I need to know."

Jason heard his father choke and start to sputter and was momentarily worried he'd have to watch his father die from lack of oxygen, when finally he got it under control.

"If you must know, Elizabeth came to the hospital to be checked out, she took a nasty fall at the wedding and wanted to make sure her and the baby didn't suffer any ill-effects. When she found us, you had just come back from surgery and your entourage was screeching to the heavens that we had no right to take you to surgery or keep them away from you."

"Entourage, who, what are you talking about dad, I don't have an entourage?"

"Oh, but you do son, you know the screaming banshee that is Carly and that Pit-bull of a man, Sonny."

"Whatever, what happened, who was hit?" Normally when people insulted Carly and Sonny, Jason was the first to come to their defences but right now, only one person mattered and if he had to bloody his arms and legs, he would find a way off this bed to get the answers he desired.

He noticed the strange look pass over his father's face again, but didn't bother to give it too much thought.

"I don't know if this is wise or not and I am not really sure if I believe you have pulled your head out of your nether regions but…Sonny, he hit Elizabeth. When she called him out on some things, he showed his true colors and hit her."

"Could you repeat that please?" Jason asked with a ferocious growl rumbling from his lips.

"You heard me, your family; your **_'brother'_** hit Elizabeth. Weasel-y little man couldn't handle the truth, so he hit her."

"Where is he?"

"On his way to PCPD, Elizabeth had Monica go down to security and get the tape before you guys could wipe it clean, then had me get security up here, so she didn't suddenly disappear as she waited for the police to show up. She called 911 and shortly after, Mac and Cruz arrived. She is pressing assault charges against Sonny as well as a charge of slander and with Carly; it was just slander until she threatened her."

"Alan…Dad, I need you to phone my attorney and get her here now. There is no time to waste, I need to get out from under these charges, there are charges against me, right?"

"Who's your attorney this week?" Alan asked, heaving a heavy sigh.

"Aren't you just a ray of sunshine today? Diane Miller is my attorney; I need to see her right now."

"Alright, alright, what is her number?"

"You think I know her number? She bails me out of jail, comes to the precinct when I need her to, she isn't a booty call…"

Jason watched as his father laughed so hard that he fell down. "I'm glad you find me so entertaining dad… but seriously, this cannot wait, phone her!"

Jason watched as his father dried his eyes.

"How am I supposed to know the woman's number if you don't?"

Huffing a deep breath, while scowling at his father, Jason thought for a moment before an idea came to him.

"Was my cell brought in with me?"

"Let me check." Alan replied as he left the room.

'And they call me brain damaged… Brother or not, he put his hands on her. After everything he went through with Deke, he had the nerve, the audacity, the balls, the backbone, the pluck, the bloody boldness to touch her. Sonny, you better hope your **_'fuck card'_** is full, because you will never be able to touch anything again, including your little dick…' Jason ranted to himself.

For some reason, he really couldn't focus his thoughts. Everything in his world, now seemed to focus on one petite brunette, with the most soulful, enticing, sexy, erotic, sensual eyes, he had ever had the pleasure of seeing.

With three words 'you're a father', she had shifted his world, his life no longer followed the laws of gravity nor science, she, one Elizabeth Webber was the proverbial sun in his sky, the light in his dark night… 'Corny much you nincompoop…stop fighting it, you know it's true and really what does it hurt to say it, no one is here, they can't read my mind, right…?'

"Jason…Jason… I've been calling your name for five minutes, what the hell; did you take another knock to the head?" Alan asked, looking completely gobsmacked.

"Oh, uh, umm… I was ah… Never mind, did you get my cell?"

For the first time in his life, he felt embarrassed. He was a hired hit man, the enforcer to Corinthos/Morgan, he did not blather about sweet words, nor did he get flustered. He was a man's man for cripes sake…

'Keep telling yourself that pretty boy, maybe one of us will believe it, one of these millennia…'

"It is right here, but it is sopping wet, it will be of no use to you."

"Well, what the hell am I supposed to do now?" He asked petulantly.

"If you'd zip your lips…You know, I never thought I'd say that to you, you make a monk who's sworn himself to silence look chatty. Anyway, while I was out, I called information and got her number. She is on her way now; she is already working on your case. She did ask me to ask you, if she is supposed to be helping that…McCall woman?" Alan said, his voice dripping in disdain.

"Screw that, Sam can get her own help, it is because of her that I am even in this situation to begin with."

"Right, okay…Well, you seem to have made it over a hurdle, so you don't need my constant care tonight. I think I am going to go home, snuggle up with my wife, and play with that adorable little boy."

"Little boy, what little boy? And could you please hold off talking about sleeping with my mom, that's just so…gross." Jason replied, his face twisting into a good facsimile of a childish grimace.

"Cameron, he stayed after the wedding. Elizabeth didn't feel she was in the right frame of mind to take care of her son, so she asked that he be allowed to stay. Alice and Reg were having a grand old time when we left. Besides, if I get home soon, I might even be able to join him and his mom for breakfast."

Before Jason could ask any more questions, Alan walked out the door. "Well, that was rude…he didn't even give me the chance to ask if Elizabeth was alright. And he didn't say how long before my attorney would show up, Damnit."

XxXxX


	6. Chapter 5

Thanks to my beta Rachel! Warning for adult situations and language... Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think. I still don't own GH/ABC/Disney... Just playing in their playground.

**Chapter Five**

**"You want the truth, you can't handle the truth."**

"Don't bother Monica; I can't explain anything, not right now. That isn't a slight to you, it is simply the facts."

"The facts seem pretty flimsy to me."

"The truth of the matter is simple; the facts are what I say they are. You can try your damnedest to crack this nut, but the fact remains, I don't owe you or anyone else answers. My life, not yours and if you can't accept that, then when we get to your home, I'll grab my son and leave."

"You don't have to do that Elizabeth."

"No perhaps I don't but I get the feeling that even though I told you my stance on this subject, however vague it is you are going to continue to hound me."

As they pulled to a stop in front of the huge home, Elizabeth took a long look at Monica and nodded her head.

"I am sure this is going to sound mean and bitchy, but at the moment, I don't care. It is this attitude right here that chased your son from your home after his accident. I get it, you love him and want what is best for him, but and that is a very large but, you Quartermaine's think your word is law, that all the little peons have to bow down to you and your wants."

"Now listen here missy, you don't have a freaking clue…"

"Maybe, maybe not and really it is neither here nor there. You heard something that was personal and now you think you have a right to know. If it had anything to do with you, I might see the point in sharing but it doesn't. It has been a long night and it looks like it isn't over for me."

Elizabeth strode from the car and up the stairs. She contemplated knocking, but said screw it instead. As she pushed the door open, she came face to face with Alice.

"Miss Elizabeth, what are you doing up so late?"

"Oh Alice, I wish I had a good reason. Can you please direct me to my son; it is time for us to go."

"Absolutely miss, this way."

Neither saw Monica walk in and head straight to the bar in the sitting room.

"If you don't mind me saying miss, your little man is positively precious and so well behaved."

"Aww, thank you Alice, I'm kind of fond of him myself. Can you thank Reginald and thank you as well for taking care of him; I was in no condition to deal earlier."

"You are most welcome, it was the best time I've had in a long while. Even master Edward offered to help out."

Elizabeth repacked the diaper bag before collecting her sleeping son, careful not to jostle him or he'd be a ball of energy until nap time.

"Thanks again for all your help Alice; hopefully I'll see you around again soon."

"Likewise miss and no need to thank me, it was my pleasure."

When she made it back to the foyer, she looked through the open doors of the sitting room and saw Monica staring off in space, lost in her own thoughts.

"Bye Monica"

Not hearing anything, she turned and strode from the house.

She really wasn't trying to be a bitch, but damn, did everyone have to stick their nose in everyone else's business. Once she and Jason had a chance to talk, really talk, not the bullshit of the last few years, then and only then would she be willing to share.

Of course what she was willing to share even then would be limited.

That was the problem with the city. Everyone thought they had a right to know what everyone else was doings, seeing, saying… Truth of the matter, this was the busy-bodyest place she had ever seen.

xxx

When she pulled up to the coffee shop, she realized that she was going to have to wait at least two hours before they opened.

Disgruntled because she just wanted to get on with her plan, Elizabeth prayed the WI-FI would work here in her car.

Grabbing her laptop and waiting for it to boot up, Elizabeth altered from impatience to a strong desire to go back and see Jason, hello hormones.

Finally see a signal, she logged on and quickly purchased two tickets to San Diego, California. Sadly, she'd have to wait for a later flight but at least this way, there would only be one stop.

She thought of all she was leaving behind, all her sons earthly belongings, and knew the right thing would be to go and pick them up, but, Lucky was not something she truly wanted to do. She'd phone Cody later and see if he could arrange someone to pack up her and her son's belongings.

Deciding she could wait for the place to open up, she reclined her seat and finally allowed herself a moment to relax, within moments, her snores matched those of her sons.

XxXxX

By the time Alan made it home, he was sure he'd see the house up and about, but the only one he found was his wife.

"Hey, what are you still doing awake? Did Elizabeth get settled alright?"

"Elizabeth didn't stay; she packed Cam up and left shortly after we arrived."

"Why would she leave, she looked dead on her feet at the hospital and after all her excitement, she and the baby…"

"Shut up Alan." Monica interrupted.

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I just asked for her to explain herself and she got all high and mighty on me. I am her elder and deserve her respect."

"Wow darling, you sound just like Sonny. I'll repeat what Elizabeth told him. 'Respect is earned, it is not a right.'"

"That isn't what she said, if you are going to quote someone, the least you could do, is do it right."

"I don't know what has got in to you but where is this attitude coming from?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me Alan, you heard what Sonny said. You have to be just as curious as I am, as to what they were talking about. You can't tell me you didn't hear Elizabeth say Sonny said it was best her baby wasn't Jason's…"

"No I heard that and everything else but I also understand that if it was any of our business, we'd be told. Maybe she is and maybe she isn't having the next Quartermaine heir, but either way, it has nothing to do with us. Jason woke up and I didn't hound him for answers and you want to know something, he called me dad. The whole thing was rather bizarre, kind of like that show Dillon likes, The Twilight Zone."

"Oh, so your son is calling you dad and you are falling all over yourself, thinking you are something special?"

"Not at all, I realized a long time ago that if I kept pushing him, I'd always be on the outside looking in. I've made my peace, if I get to have a relationship with him, fantastic, if not, I can live with the fact that just maybe he will see that the life he is currently leading, isn't much of a life at all."

"Great, now you are calling me a bad mother."

"You really need to stop this shit Monica. I've put up with a lot from you. I never said a thing when you tried to use every woman who has passed through Jason's bed to get closer to him but seriously, this needs to stop."

"I haven't done anything Alan, so quit talking down to me like I am a child."

"How much have you had to drink since you got home?" Alan asked, changing topics.

"What does it matter, I'm in my home." She replied as she sloshed the amber liquid from the cup as she tried to stand.

"For the last, I don't know how many months; you've been drinking every day and most nights. I don't know what is wrong, but I think you need to enter rehab, find yourself again, because the woman standing in front of me is but a shell of the woman I love."

"That isn't what you said when we were joking about renewing our vows."

"If I thought you were serious and actually knew what you wanted, I'd be more than happy to take that walk with you again. Moni, you need help, you haven't been happy in so long. Let someone help you, hell, let me in!"

"I can't, don't you get that, I can't…its back Damnit, its back."

XxXxX


	7. Chapter 6

Warning for adult situations and language...

On another note... Guest - You are more than welcome to your opinion and if you do not like the story, feel free to not read it. However, yes Elizabeth is vocal and doesn't hold her tongue in this story BUT she is nothing like Carly and the rest of the hypocrites in Port Charles. Where in this story she is speaking her mind, nothing she says is untrue, where as with Carly and her ilk, 99% of the time, it is lies and other bogus garbage. I chose to write this a certain way and that was a woman comfortable enough in her skin that she doesn't give a lick about what other people think, she only has to be true to herself. Perhaps, if that isn't something you like or are a fan of the users in PC, then this story may not be for you. Thanks.

**Chapter Six**

**"Don't say it; didn't I say not to say it?"**

**Within the first hour of being awake, Jason was ready to do something drastic to get out of the hospital. **

**"Jason Morgan, you are a moron."**

**"Gee, thanks Diane I always love hearing your snide voice while I lie in a hospital bed. What took you so long, Alan called you hours ago."**

**"Don't get snippy with me jackass, you and only you, put yourself here. How's that working for you? And your father buttmunch, phoned barely twenty minutes ago." **

**"Can we pretend like we've done our regular verbal dance and get down to what needs to be done?"**

**"And what has the great 'enforcer' deemed important today?"**

**"You are more snarky than normal, what crawled up your ass?"**

**"Let's just say between Sonny, Carly and you, I probably won't get to sleep until sometime next week. Yes, I know I didn't say Sam but that is a whole other issue and no amount of shoes will have me working for that woman. I may not have a choice representing Carly and Sonny, but once this is over…"**

**"Okay great, whatever. I don't care if you represent them or not. Especially after that little warmonger hit my woman."**

**"Who's a warmonger and pardon me, but are you talking about Sam. I wouldn't use the term woman for that tramp, even if all words ceased to exist and that was the only one left. Now, if you want me to call her a con artist, fraud, scam, trick…"**

**"God no, not Sam, Elizabeth, she's… Never mind, I need to know what you are planning to do to get whatever trumped up charges Ric is trying to railroad me with, to go away."**

**"I'll do what I can; I can't see how anything he does will stick. It may take a while, but I think you will go free."**

**"Well, don't take too long, I need to be out of here before my child is born." **

**"Say what-the-fuck? Can you repeat that, I think my head just imploded?"**

**"As I can still see and hear you, nope didn't happen. What's to repeat, . . . . . . Did you get that, did I say it slow enough?"**

**"If you tell me you knocked up the walking herpes commercial, I am abandoning you all. My Jason would have more common sense that to dip his wick in that diseased…"**

**"Would you relax, again not Sam. And excuse me, but your Jason, to quote you, what-the-fuck?"**

**"Whew, you had me worried there. I thought we were going to have to ask your parents to come sanitize you before we could continue to talk."**

**"Hahaha, you are so funny… Not now nor will I ever be your Jason, the only woman who owns my ass, is currently on her way, away from Port Charles. You need to find 'MY' Elizabeth Webber, she and her son. I don't care if you have to spend millions, just find her.**

**"You knocked up my Nurse Webber, wow, didn't think you had it in you, but yowzer, I guess you did/do. Congrats."**

**"Why in the world are you calling her yours now too? Diane, have you been drinking?"**

**"Nah, this interesting and verbose Jason is just thrilling. I think you have said more to me in the last thirty minutes than you have for the entire time I have worked for you and Sonny."**

**"Yes, well, when you have the world sitting on a platter, just feet away and then to have it suddenly removed. You rethink your ideals and priorities. If I wouldn't have been such a sissy, douche bag, Liz and I could have been married since she turned eighteen."**

**"You've known her that long and you just impregnated the girl, damn, you do move slowly."**

**"Actually, I have known her longer, but that is neither here nor there, you keep sidetracking me. The next thing you'll be asking about our sex life and whether I can please the woman…" Jason said dryly.**

**"Well, you did bring it up. You look like a virile man…"**

**"For the love of all that is Louboutin, shut up."**

**"You know shoes?"**

**"Diane, I was being a smartass, even I can pull it off on occasion. Can we please get back on topic?"**

**"Well, pardon me; you are the one who is making this meeting absolutely entertaining."**

**"Great, so as well as being shot, you are now telling me I got a personality?"**

**"You kinda, sorta had one before, but this Jason, damn, you're sexy." Diane said with a wink and a huge smile.**

**" .God. You've lost your mind. Don't make me get out of this bed and tie you to a chair and gag you, to get you to focus."**

**"Sounds kind of kinky, will there be spankings too?"**

**"Diane!Shut up! Go, get these charges dropped, find Elizabeth. Get adoption papers in the works, start looking for a house I can secure and please, for the love of your shoes, get freaking laid!"**

**"Do you have anyone in mind that I should be getting laid with? I think you should send some men my way with some applications and I can look over their…resumes if you will."**

**"You are such a perv, you know that right. Will you do what I asked?"**

**"Absolutely, as long as you do what I asked. A woman like me needs a strong man, a man who can satisfy all my desires…hungers. You get to work on that list and I'll do all I can for you."**

**"You never did tell me what the charges are."**

**"Because as of right now, you are being classified as a material witness or some shit. No actual charges have been filed. I am sure there is only a matter of time, especially since your bimbo is in lock up right now and probably why Ric isn't in here hounding you."**

**"Well, the good news is I didn't kill Diego and whatever Sam thinks she knows, is bogus. I'd be surprised if she knew what a dictionary was and what it is used for. Brains just don't go hand in hand with that one."**

**"Wow Jason, you aren't pulling any punches. I have to say, this new you is positively refreshing."**

**"Yeah well, I've had some time to think and we both know that is almost impossible to do with the tragically, terribly thick triplets. Plus, my girl said she's going to lay siege to me and my heart." **

**Jason smiled so big, Diane thought he was going to crack something.**

**"Good to know. Get better, let's try and keep you in here for as long as possible, the longer you are out of lock up, the easier it will be on you. Of course, you might just want to get put in lock up to avoid your annoying friends."**

**"That might be the only place I can get some peace and quiet. No matter though, here or there, so long as there is a light at the end of the tunnel and that it don't take five to ten to get there."**

**"Understood, I'll see you later; I have my work cut out for me. Just to be sure though, were you serious when you said I didn't have to represent Carly and Sonny?"**

**"Do, don't I don't care. But if you want to lessen your load, dump them, citing something or another."**

**"That is very magnanimous of you Mr. Morgan. Consider yourself my only client for the foreseeable future. Tata darling, behave and no making eyes at the nurses now that yours is currently MIA." Diane purred as she turned and left the room.**

**"Goodbye Diane." Jason replied while rolling his eyes.**

**Pushing the call button again, Jason waited to see which nurse would come to his aid this time.**

**Moments after, Epiphany Johnson walked through his door. 'Oh goodie' thought Jason.**

**"I was wondering if you could bring me something to drink and since I am on a roll tonight, I was wondering if I could talk to you, when you get back. Who knew, yammering and rambling away like Elizabeth makes you thirsty?"**

**"Do you need anything for the pain?"**

**"Nope, just water."**

**"I'll be back." With that, the woman walked out of his room.**

**'Might as well get all my ducks in a row, that way it leaves more time for me and my girl. Be ready baby, I'm going to lay siege to your heart, your mind, your body…' Jason thought as his eyes briefly closed. Just five minutes he told himself…**

**XxXxX**


	8. Chapter 7

Warning for language and adult situations. Thanks for the reviews, follows and favorites! Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Seven**

**"Nothing but a dream, really?"**

**_"Oh, God, Jason…"_**

**_"Say it again. Your whole body vibrates when you moan like that. Those muscles of yours, they should be insured; I think we should talk to Lloyds of London or something. You made me cum in under a minute woman. How did you do that?"_**

**_"Wouldn't you like to know?"_**

**_"Yes, God, yes, you need to tell me. I feel like a teenager… shooting my load after a minute. You are a wicked woman. How did we ever not do this? You, me, it is just phenomenal."_**

**_"Shut up Jason and fuck me already. You got your wish; you had me against the wall, now I want you on your beloved pool table. Think you can sink balls deep in me?" Elizabeth purred. _**

"Mr. Morgan, I need to take your vitals, don't mind me, try to go back to sleep." A nurse whispered in his ear.

He could feel her hands trailing all over his body, his eyes snapped to hers before shooting a look below his waist; he could see the tent that his dream had caused. His patience was wearing thin.

'Mmm, I can remember that night, like it just happened. Every touch, every gasp, every moan and groan. Every Oh God and fuck me more… Damnit! That will not help my tenting problem at all.' He thought to himself.

"I'd still be asleep, if you hadn't woken me up needing to take my vitals. How are patients supposed to heal, when you people wake us up for the stupidest things? Would you stop, Epiphany can do this, I don't know you, and I don't want you touching me. And that was not caused by you." He said, waving to his groin area.

"Please Mr. Morgan, this is my job, just because I am a student nurse, doesn't mean I can't do my job. And if I didn't cause that, why is it practically bobbing for my attention."

"Listen, you woke me from one Hell of a dream, while that annoys me to no end, you, whoever the hell you are, don't know me. I want Epiphany, now. The only reason my dick is bobbing, is because I was remembering being buried balls deep in my girl and how it was the best fucking lay of my life!"

"Did you Bellow?" Epiphany held the glass of water, with the straw in it. Jason drank it down greedily.

Jason noticed Epiphany's inability to look him in the eyes and realized she had heard everything.

"Epiphany, get this woman out of my room. Elizabeth wouldn't like some…some newbie tending to me. Besides, we need to talk."

"Run along nurse Williams, I'll handle this patient."

"Perhaps you should recheck with your nurses and their techniques, because I am pretty damn sure it doesn't say anywhere in the training manual that you need to feel the damn patient up!"

"Jason, relax, I am sure she just got a little overzealous. I'll make a note in your chart and let everyone know that only certain nurses will be allowed to care for you. Sadly for you, I am missing my best one, but you already knew that, didn't't you?"

"Thanks…" Jason replied grumpily.

"So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…"

"Spit it out young man, I haven't got all day."

"Did you see Elizabeth when she left the hospital?"

"I did, why?"

"Did she look alright, her and the baby, they were good right?"

"Why would you care, aren't you sleeping with that diseased leech that attached to your ass, after your partner decided once was more than enough?"

"What is with everyone lately? Do I have a sign on my forehead saying 'looking for smartassed comments'"?

"I wouldn't know, it's hard to read anything through all those frown wrinkles."

"Hahaha, you are a funny lady."

"Listen Jason, as far as I could tell, she was okay. She was shook up, but that is to be expected. She is a strong woman and obviously her baby is strong too, but I suppose since it is your baby, it is just taking after you, right?"

"What do you mean, my baby, how…who…?"

"Mr. Morgan, people may think I am dumb, but just because ignorant people make that assumption, I wouldn't expect you to be one of them." Epiphany said with a cocked eyebrow. "Do you need anything?"

"You're right, and if Elizabeth was going to tell anyone, I could see it being you. Not at the moment, I think I am going to try to sleep again. Thanks."

"No problem."

Once Epiphany left, Jason had nothing but time and sadly no desire to sleep. He was tired physically but mentally he was as alert as always.

There were things he needed to get done. While being stuck in a hospital or jail wasn't really conductive to getting much done, he could make a list, well a mental list at least.

For starters, he needed to talk to Diane again, although he was sure she didn't have anything that would help him at the moment, he felt a desire to stay in contact with her. She would be his only link to Elizabeth while he possible rotted away in a jail cell.

'Fuck my life' Jason thought to himself.

**The list…**

**1. Find Elizabeth.**

**- Shouldn't be too hard, right, right?!**

**2. Marry Elizabeth.**

**- Need to pop the question first dipshit**

**3. Adopt Cameron.**

**- Should probably ask Elizabeth first, don't need to get her sassy ass all up in arms over something this important.**

**4. Buy a house.**

**- Probably should wait till she's home and can have a say. My girl is feisty and always has good opinions, not always the best ideas, but good opinions for sure.**

**5. Convince her to come home.**

**- That should most likely be number 2…**

**6. Get Francis or Johnny home and have one of them takeout Sam.**

**- That should be number one, then I won't have to deal with her whiny, cling, diseased ass.**

**7. Buy wedding rings.**

**- All depends on if she agrees to come back, although, if she doesn't, I suppose we could try to make a life wherever she is and if not, I can always stalk her. Not my best idea but I can work with it.**

**8. Seduce her.**

**- After that dream and the way she was so hot and couldn't get enough, shouldn't be too hard. God, I hope it isn't too hard. I did read about pregnancy hormones or heard it somewhere. She's been without for so long, she'd probably be happy to jump my fabulous bone…**

**9. Plan more babies.**

**- That will all depend on the rest but again; I think I can make sure it is a sure thing.**

**10. …**

Before he could finish his list making, he was once again asleep. Dreaming of a pool table and just how many ways he had indeed sunk, balls deep in his lovely Elizabeth.

XxXxX

"Monica, what are you talking about, what is back?"

"The cancer Alan and I don't think I am strong enough to fight it this time."

"Do you know this for a fact; have you had the mammogram, the ultrasound, the biopsy? Or are you letting past fears cloud your judgement. I'm not trying to be cruel or belittle your concern, I'm just asking."

"I've had all the tests. They did the biopsy yesterday but it doesn't matter what it says, I know Alan."

"How many lumps do you have?"

"Three and they are large and they are tender, oh Alan, I don't want to die." Monica sobbed.

"You are not going to die; I will not lose you my love. If and that is all it is at this moment, if your cancer has returned, we will fight this. I will be by your side throughout it all. I love you darling but please don't despair. You know this battle is just as much mental as it is physical. Being positive never killed anyone and sometimes we have to believe that we are tested to see our true mettle."

"Why aren't you more afraid? Don't you get it, I'm going to die!"

"No, I don't think you are. I also think it is time we got you help for your drinking. Is this why you've been acting like this, how long did you put off going to a doctor?" Alan had a sick feeling in his stomach but he was determined to show her nothing but strength and love.

"It doesn't matter, nothing does. My own son doesn't care what happens to me, my husband is so busy at the hospital and helping everyone else, I am almost always alone. My daughter can't remember her own address unless that boil that is Cassadine is with her. Her best friend is likely having our grandchild and won't tell me, even though I am going through something so…terrible."

Obviously talking to his wife, while she was intoxicated was a waste of his breath. "Come a long Moni, we are going to get a suitcase packed and then we are going to see about getting you some help for your drinking and while you are working on that. I will see to your test results and then and only then, will we start thinking about alternatives."

"What kind of alternatives?"

"If you do have breast cancer, I will have all our loved ones looking for oncologists that will give you the will to survive. I will get Emily home and Jason and Elizabeth and anyone else you want to see, but only if you make up your mind now, that you are going to fight. And I mean fight with everything you have in you and then fight some more."

"You don't know how hard this is Alan. I am so scared."

Her tears soaked through his shirt, the feel of them breaking his own resolve. Together they curled on the couch, each letting go, letting the other be strong, until sleep claimed them both.

XxXxX


	9. Chapter 8

Warning for language. Thank you for reviews, follows and favorites! Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Eight**

**"The first sign of madness is talking to one's self"**

"Don't worry baby, were safe and away from the nuttier citizens of Port Charles, at least for the time being. Your big brother and you are safe, I promise you that and when your daddy gets his mess cleaned up, I think he'll finally be ready to take his place in yours and your brother's life. God knows he should have stepped up when he knocked me up the first time. No more chances, this is his last."

With Cam down for a nap and nothing to do cleaning wise, she had nothing but time.

"You know what sweetie, your daddy may be big and strong in his world, but when he gets around your brother or you, he turns into a big softy. That man was made for fatherhood."

Elizabeth's thoughts were cut off as the doorbell rang.

It took quite the effort to get standing but once she was up, she was able to motor along fairly well.

"Can I help you with something?" Elizabeth asked, only a little venom tingeing her voice.

"Yes, I believe you can start with answering me with how you got into my brother's home?"

"Your brother's home, what are you talking about, Steven asked me if I could house sit for him while he was away. The FBI needed him on a case…he only has two sisters and you aren't Sarah."

"Steven Webber?"

"Yes, my brother."

"I think you are confused, this isn't his house, he is supposed to be house sitting for my brother."

"Well, this is awkward."

"You can say that again. Do you know how long Steven is going to be gone?"

"He didn't say, as soon as I got here, he took off, he had asked me to come visit, after I told him how stressful things at home had become."

"I don't know if I am comfortable with a stranger staying here."

"I guess it is a damn good thing I didn't bother to unpack my son and myself then. Just let me go wake him and we'll get out of here."

"Listen, maybe…"

"Don't bother, you stated your case, I'll be leaving. I have no desire to deal with another Carly or Sam wannabe; you're the kind of stress I'm trying to avoid."

"Now wait a minute…"

"No, I don't think I will. You saw a woman here and got your hackles up for no reason. Well you and your hackles can shove it."

"There is no reason to be rude, I was just…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Blah, blah, blah. You really should go to Port Charles, look up Carly Jax's. Of course her full name is Caroline Benson Roberts Quartermaine Corinthos Corinthos Alcazar Corinthos Jax, although with her, I could be missing a few last names there. I'm sure you two would be best of friends. You could even add in Sam and then you'd be the trifecta of bitches or would it be witches…?"

"Who do you think…?"

"I don't think, I said, simple as that. If you don't like my attitude, you can suck it…Now please move or leave, the latter would be nicer, until I can leave. I don't need you upsetting my son."

"What makes you think I am going to just step aside, especially since you can't see to stop insulting me?"

"Hey, you are the one who wants 'a stranger' out of your brother's house, so either get back and shut up or stand there and try to spar with me, even though you are seriously lacking in intelligence."

"You don't know anything about my intelligence."

"You may be intelligent but your clothes scream low class hooker, your hair is so bleached that I am sure what little brain cells you have left scream in defeat when you break out the hair dye and truly, if you want to be classified as a natural blonde, you need to dye your eyebrows…"

"So you think you know me, just by the way I look, what does that say about you?"

"It says I've known enough two dollar hookers to last me a life time and I have no desire to know another. Leave, so I can get the hell away from your polluted and toxic mind and furthermore your perfume, which you think says 'come hither', is seriously making me want to vomit on your plastic shoes."

Shutting the door in the woman's face, Elizabeth moved slowly down the hall to the room Cam was currently asleep in.

'I seriously need to get laid, my mood swings are all over the place. Can I blame this on pregnancy hormones?' She wondered to herself.

Before waking her son, she took all their belongings to the car, not wanting to try carrying everything at once and possibly hurt one of them.

"Come on Cam, time to wake up. We are going on a grand adventure and just maybe, there will be a pool to play in."

"Momma, I still sweepy."

"I know baby but let's get you in our car and see if we can find a yummy chocolate cake for us to share. Momma's hungry."

"Did yous say Cake?" Cam asked, coming fully awake with the promise of cake.

"You really are my son." Elizabeth smiled indulgently. Her son for sure but his ability to be like a dog with a bone, was all his father. Although in this case, it didn't have anything to do with tracking down the latest bad guy, just a scrumptious treat.

"Ofs course momma."

"Do you have to go to the bathroom?"

"Nope, I's good."

"Let's go sweetie, daylight's wasting and we still don't know what the day holds."

Xxx

"What do you want Ric?" Jason asked, boredom coloring his words.

"You dead, would be wonderful but you in a jail cell will work for me too."

"So, what's stopping you?"

"This time, nothing is stopping me. A judge gave me enough leeway to take you in today. No more relaxing here in the lap of luxury, within the hour, you are going to be locked up."

"Do what you gotta do; we both know this won't stick."

"How do you figure? Sam's been in our custody long enough; she's just begging to spill her guts. I think she'll be willing to make a deal to save her ass, even if it means selling you out."

"You can do and say all you want. I didn't kill Diego, Sam did, why she did it, I don't know and don't really care. You want her; take her, she means nothing to me. You want a written eye witness account. I'll give it to you, but I want out of here and not to spend a moment in jail."

"That really isn't your choice and furthermore why would we want a little nothing like Sam, when we've got one of the big fishies dead to rights."

Jason's laughter floated around the room; it was rich and boisterous and filled with a surety he had never felt before.

"You are a silly little man Ric. That's always been your problem. You think you are one of the big fishes, but you are nothing but a little boy trying to be like his daddy. You couldn't fill his shoes; your narcissistic tendencies would never allow you to raise that far."

"You don't know anything about my father, you two bit thug."

Not being deterred, Jason continued. "Then we dive into your mental deficiency over your mother. Mommy didn't love you enough; you didn't get enough of mommy's time. Maybe she loved Sonny more than you and maybe little Ric can't function unless he's hurting someone."

"Go to hell Morgan, you don't know anything about me."

"Ric, I know you better than I would ever like. You set out to hurt your brother and when that didn't work, you set out to hurt his wife. The only thing you didn't clue into, she isn't worth a pot to piss in. You tried to take her baby and she still got down and dirty with you, just so she could stick it to Elizabeth. Want to know something though; you all are blinder than blind."

"What the hell are you talking about now?"

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it, when the time is right, you'll know. You do realize this may work for now, but it won't last, your incompetency knows no bounds. Now, if we are done with the touchy feely crap, can we just get this show on the road?"

"Fine" Ric said petulantly. "Jason Morgan, you are under arrest."

"Are you going to tell me what for or are you hoping you can spin something once we get 'downtown'?"

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say, can be used against you in a court of law…"

"Yeah, yeah, I know this drill but you also know how it turns out every time, not to mention, you're the D.A. not a cop, so does that mean, you don't have the authority? Nevertheless, let's go boy wonder, times a wasting."

"I'll get you yet."

"Isn't the line 'I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too'?"

Seeing the glint in Ric's eyes, Jason threw his head back, laughing from the bottom of his stomach, feeling better by the minute.

XxXxX


	10. Chapter 9

Happy New Year to you all! Hope your celebrations are full of joy and you stay safe. Warning for language. Hope you enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Nine**

**"I see my bitch flag is flying high today"**

"Did you settle in okay little Sis?"

"Umm, that would be a huge and resounding no big brother! Whose house was that, why did you let me believe it was yours?"

"What do you mean no and no, I thought you knew I was house sitting, why in the world would I own a house in San Diego?"

"Some bitch got in my face, started saying she wasn't sure she was comfortable with a stranger staying there. Seemed to know you pretty well, if her little territorial 'Steven Webber' was anything to go by, she was like a bitch in heat, wanting to ride your leg or pee on it. How am I to know where you have houses, it isn't like we've spent much time together, you've been pretty incognito my whole life."

"Oh, so you met Verruca?"

"Veruca, wasn't that the name of that nasty child in Willy Wonka? She was the one who turns blue, with the horrible attitude, right?"

"I think the spelling of that was V-e-r-u-c-a, the one you met is spelled, V-e-r-r-u-c-a. Which version are you talking about the Johnny Depp one, or the Gene Wilder one and no, Violet is the one who turns blue?"

"That bitches name is Verruca, seriously? It means growth or lump, seems kind of fitting. What difference does it make, both versions were fairly close to the same and if you knew anything about me, you'd know I was talking about the Johnny Depp one, that man, for his age, yum!" Elizabeth laughed long and hard, the whole conversation was rather comical.

"Okay Liz, calm down. As for your other questions, low blow, I know we haven't been close and I haven't been a very good brother, but, well that time is over now. As for Verruca, we may have had a fling once or twice, her brother introduced us and one thing led to another…"

"Stop Steven or I will tell you all about my baby daddy and how this little one was conceived."

"Why would I want to hear anything about your sex life?"

"You are in for it now, being all snarky and shit. Let's see, there was the wall sex and the floor sex, which alone were phenomenal, but then we had copious amounts of sex on the pool table, hell he even took me from behind, and you know what, I gave myself felt burn, or he did or we both did…"

"If you ever want to see your child's birth, you will stop telling me about your sex life, is nothing sacred anymore?"

"Oh Steven, it was sacred but if you are going to bang cheap tramps, expect it to bite you on the ass. Did you make sure to have a full battery of tests after being with her?"

"You don't know her Elizabeth, you are being very judgemental."

"Aww, did I hurt your feelings. Once a pump and dump, always a pump and dump, but I figure you already know that, maybe that's why you got so full of righteous indignation, was the sex that good you feel compelled to stick up for her?"

"Can we just pretend like we are not having this conversation?"

"Well, we could always go back to my sex life, but I think even you, big brother, would blush at what I could tell you."

"Liz, you've hit your word limit for a century."

"Whatever! Cam and I are staying at a hotel for a couple days; we'll see what we think of the area and go from there. If it works, we might stay longer or we'll head home." Elizabeth replied, changing the topic, even though it was fun to get her brothers goat.

"I thought you said Port Charles was too stressful for you?"

"Yeah it is, but seeing as your house isn't your house and your 'lady' friend makes me want to remove my own fingernails, staying at a hotel or going home is preferable."

"Are you sure? I can phone Verruca and see if she'd make an exception."

"I am WAY sure. I want stress free and she is SO not conducive of the stress free life I need."

"If there is anything I can do let me know."

"Sure thing and I hope you won't have to work long, from what you were saying last week, you were looking forward to some time off."

"I don't know how long it will be, but it is what it is. Take it easy, I have to get going, so I'll talk to you as soon as possible."

"Bye."

She couldn't help the giggle that escaped. 'Take that Stevie boy, next time you'll think twice about trying to tell me about your skank of the week. I've got a low tolerance for all things skanky, trampy, slutty…'

"You know what Cam; I think you and me need to go to the pool. It is a beautiful day out and I heard when we checked in, that they are having a play date for all the kids of the hotel. Think you'd be interested in that?"

"Swim momma, go, go."

She loved seeing her baby happy. She'd love it even more if Jason was there and enjoying all of it but once again she allowed him to be a punk bitch and her to be a pussy. No more though, her kids were not going to go without both of their parents.

"Let's go, I can make my calls later."

xxx

Alan woke first; he spent long minutes just watching her sleep. He was terrified, he could admit to that. However, what really stuck out, throughout his whole conversation, Monica didn't know and jumping to worst case scenario was going to do no one any good.

Stepping out of the room, Alan made one of many calls. Somewhere between the fifth and seventh, he finally got what he was looking for.

By the time Monica awoke, Alan had a solid plan.

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning darling. I know you've been scared and I know for a fact that I haven't been the best husband lately, but that changes today. I've set you up at rehab clinic. It won't be easy; you've got a lot on your plate and with this latest health scare, I am sure it will make this that much harder."

"So you think sending me away is going to help you do what exactly, get husband of the year?"

Not bothering to be baited, knowing it was her fear and sense of helplessness that was speaking, Alan continued, "I've set you up with a month long stay, it will give you the chance to get healthy from this, so that when it comes time and we find out whether or not you are sick again, we will both be ready to fight."

"How do you suppose you are going to fight any of this? You are sending me away to fix this on my own, just like the last time I had cancer. I don't need your help Alan; it is obvious I am once again in this alone. So send me away, clear the decks so to speak, so you can once again do what you do best."

"You can be as nasty as you like Monica, I'm not giving up on you and when you are healthy mentally as well as physically, you will see that is all I have been trying to do. Our lives may not have been perfect, there have been affairs and illegitimate children and dead lovers…it is a long list and through it all, we somehow come out on top. This is just another hurdle we will have to jump but I know, we will make it through this stronger than ever."

"Keep flapping your lips Doctor, but I am your wife not your patient and no matter which way you spin this, this is you once again abandoning your duties. Go ahead, pat yourself on the back, and make yourself feel good. You'll get yours one way or another."

"I love you Monica and when this is over you are going to feel horrible for speaking to me like this but I need you to remember, I didn't get angry, I wasn't baited by you to lash out and hurt you. I love you and this is what is best, you'll see that, I am positive."

Before she could say anything else, Alice escorted in two rather large men in white coats and a man in what looked like an expensive suit.

"Thank you for getting here so quickly. She's going to go, however it probably won't be happily. Please just take care of her; I'll come when you let me know it is okay to do so."

Not waiting for anyone to say anything, he walked up to Monica, hugged her and whispered his love before striding quickly from the room.

She may not understand right now, but that was almost as hard as seeing her walk away when she was going to be treated for her breast cancer. Now he just had to pull on his big boy pants and breathe, he would get her through this, even if she ended up hating him, at least she'd be healthy.

A little over a week until he could get the results of her biopsy, according to Monica, sadly, her going to a different hospital, took his ability to rush the results. At least he had a week to prepare for the worst, a week to hope for the best.

XxXxX


	11. Chapter 10

Warning for Language and adult situations are still in play for this story! I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Ten**

**"Extra, Extra, Read all about it…"**

"Dean, have you heard the news?"

"I'm not a gossiping old bitty, if it hasn't crossed our desks, then I don't know anything." Bobby replied bitingly. Their ratings had dropped in the last few weeks and so far, he hadn't seen a good story cross his desk.

"You'll kick yourself for not knowing this news. Although, you can be forgiven, since the only reason I have it so fast, is because I was there."

"So what is this great news you are obviously dying to tell me?"

"Well, if you are going to be grumpy, I can always take it elsewhere. With news this big…"

"Let's skip the part where you annoy me for an hour and I just give in and get you to tell me what has you all a flutter."

"Let's just say, Port Charles has never had a story like this."

"So…"

"Give me a drum roll…Aww, come on, you know you want to."

Hearing Bobby huff his annoyance and then give in, Dean smiled largely. 'Hook, line and sinker,' he thought to himself.

"So, I was at General Hospital last night, trying to talk to Doctor Quartermaine about her son's hospitalization and soon to be arrest, and what do I spy, but a beautiful young nurse walks right up to both doctor Quartermaine's. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but shortly after arriving, she walks into their son's room."

Taking a breath, he begins again, "Now, I wouldn't think anything of it, except, she isn't in scrubs, so I know for a fact she wasn't going in there to take care of Mr. Morgan…"

"How did you know she is a nurse, if she wasn't in the medical garb?"

"I'm getting to that. The reason I know she is a nurse, is because she's the one Manny took hostage, the one and only Elizabeth Webber. Anyway, she goes in mere moments after the Quartermaine's create a distraction with none other than Sonny Corinthos and Carly Jax."

"Is that it?"

"Not even in the least. I think by this time, they had forgotten I was even there, so I sort of faded in to the background, wondering what else there was to see and boy did I get an earful when she came back out. She was cutting Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jax, left and right. Every time one of them tried to say much, she jumped down their throats."

"What was being said?" Bobby asked his interest completely piqued now.

"She was calling them on a ton of shit but what I heard the loudest was something about Mr. Morgan not being the father of Miss Webber's baby, the one currently in her stomach. She was saying something about Mr. Moran's life supposedly too dangerous to raise a child in, but that Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jax seeming to do fine with their kids, if you discount the fact that it seems every other week one of his battalion are normally in the headlines."

"Okay, that sounds interesting, is that it?"

"No, no, no, not at all." Dean replied with a blinding smile.

"Color me intrigued."

"You should be, and when this is done, I so deserve a promotion, this is going to go national! Anyway, Miss. Webber just starts lying into Mr. Corinthos and before you know it, his hand his flying through the air and connecting with her face. The whole floor seemed shocked, but Miss. Webber just stands there, like she hadn't taken a hard blow. One minute she is all cold and calculating and the next, she's calm and asking Monica to go to the security desk and fetch the tape, so the evidence won't disappear…"

"Holy Shit, I need to get this to printing."

"Hold your horses, there is more. As I was saying, after she sends Doctor Quartermaine away, she turns to Alan and asks to borrow his phone, so she can call security, so she doesn't suddenly disappear. After that, she phones 911 and asks for a police officer to come. Before you know it, Mac Scorpio is walking on to the ward and asking what the problem was. She states calmly that she wants to press assault and slander charges against Corinthos and slander against Mrs. Jax."

Bobby kept quiet, just waiting this time, it sounded like more was to come.

"So, she gets all that going and before Mr. Scorpio can remove the two idiots, Mrs. Jax threatens Elizabeth and Mac takes it personally or so it seemed to me. From what I can gather, there is a good possibility that these charges are going to stick. I stuck around after the place started to go back to its quiet like atmosphere and just when I think it is safe to leave, I hear a nurse commenting on how Mrs. Jax doesn't know when to quit, because, as the nurse said, she comes in every other day to harass Miss. Webber…"

"If you want this in the paper by morning, get in your office and get me something on paper."

"Absolutely Bobby, I'll get right on that."

Dean walked away, a slight sip to his steps.

**_The Slap Heard Around Port Charles…_**

**_Yesterday morning police were called to General Hospital by one of its own lovely and endearing, angels of mercy. Dr. Alan Quartermaine and Dr. Monica Quartermaine were standing outside their son's hospital room, when Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jax attacked them from supposedly keeping them away from their 'bestest friend'. Lines were drawn, the good and the bad it would seem, until a little slip of a woman walks right up to the Drs. Quartermaine…_**

Once he had written everything down and proof read it to make sure he wasn't going to be sued for liable, he sent it to Bobby and then headed home, his part was done, for now.

In the morning, after he had more than ten minutes of sleep, he was going to start digging, he wanted to see what there was to uncover, it was obvious something was being covered up, what it was, he wasn't sure, but that is why he was in this type of business, he never lost a story he went after.

'Miss Webber, you are endlessly entertaining and I can't wait to see what skeletons you have hiding in your closet.' Dean thought to himself, yup it was only a matter of time; he was going to get his big break and blow this little Popsicle stand.

xxx

"Mr. Scorpio, will you please have the first of your three prisoners brought up. I'd like to get this night over with as soon as possible."

"Absolutely Diane, just let me get one of my officers to handle this for you. I'm flooded with paperwork."

"I understand completely, the law rests for no man and the paperwork, well, even the devil himself couldn't eliminate that dreaded task."

"A lady who is not only smart but understands the world…"

"You should see what else I understand and am good at, just because I'm efficient and calculating here, doesn't mean I am not a wild cat in the sack…"

Mac blushed so prettily Diane couldn't help herself when she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Striding confidently from the room, adding a little extra sway to her hips, knowing damn good and well, she was being assessed and liking it.

'This is turning out better than I could have hoped for.' Diane thought to herself.

Pushing the door open, Diane walked to the table and sat down.

"What took you so long, I've been sitting here since last night, and all because that uppity little bitch thought she could speak to me like that. Well, I showed her, now you need to fix this." Sonny demanded.

"Listen here, you weak minded little man, you do not bark at me, you do not demand shit from me. I was your attorney but and I hope you are listening good; nothing on this world will ever make me take this case. You went after a pregnant woman, who was able to push your buttons because you couldn't refute a single thing she said. You are so bent out of shape because you can't handle not being first in Jason's life."

"I don't know who you think you are but you are my attorney, you don't quit me, I quit you and right now, you need to get these bogus charges dropped."

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny, you think just because you say something it will be done but I have to tell you, your little or should I say huge God complex is beyond funny. When you are a big dog, you don't need to run around barking and marking your territory, want to know why? Because everyone already knows, the only reason you aren't dead or in a prison cell is because of Jason and you know without him running around cleaning up your messes, your big image will crumble like cheap plaster."

"You bitch!"

"Relax Sonny, the world isn't ending…for everyone else, you, well it could be your last days. Have anything else to say or do you want me to continue to prove my balls are bigger?"

She couldn't understand what he was saying, the 'mumble, mumble, mumble' was really hard to differentiate.

"What was that you spineless, soul-sucking ass?"

"I said I need to speak to Carly, Sam, Kate, Olivia and Alexis…"

"Why would you need to speak to any of those women?"

"They are all pregnant…" Sonny replied in a pissy voice.

"So?" Diane drawled, "What does that have to do…"

'Oh, My, God…'

"Are you telling me, you potentially have five kids on the way?"

"Maybe more…"

"What do you mean, maybe more? My God man, do you not know what a contraceptive is? It is this little piece of rubber you slip over your admittedly small penis; it prevents sperm from entering the vaginal canal…any of this ringing a bell?"

"I didn't admit to anything." Sonny spat.

"Do I need to tell your public defender to find more women or do you already have another lawyer as backup?"

"You know what, you aren't something special, you and your skills are a dime a dozen, take your patronizing ass out of here."

"My pleasure, I don't even want to think how close someone has to be to catch pregnant from you, the less time I am in your presence, the better!"

After exiting the room, Diane broke into loud, body shaking laughs.

"What has tickled your funny bone so much?" Mac asked, his eyes twinkling.

"Oh, it, is, just…too much…Not only is Sonny an idiot, which most everyone knows, but the little prick with the littler dick, has somehow managed to impregnate not only Carly, but Sam, Alexis, Olivia, Kate and possible a few other Port Charles less than savory women. I'd be willing to bet that Claudia is in this up to here jingly, wiggly boobs. Any idea who else he could have knocked up?"

"Well, there was Reese and Angel and, if Max wasn't a dude, I'd say he should be checked too…you know what, it would probably be quicker to say who he hasn't slept with, rather than who he has."

"Mac, you are a delight. I think you should take me out for supper and then maybe home for a nightcap and a massage. Say, my place at 6?"

"Diane, you keep this flirting up and you'll be getting more than a massage."

"Oh, good, I thought you might be a hard sell. My place at 6, can you get my next client?" Diane was practically drooling over the police commissioner. After dating Max briefly, she understood, there is nothing less sexy than a man who would rather be with his male boss than his girlfriend."

XxXxX


	12. Chapter 12

I know, a short one, but hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think. Warning for language and adult situations.

**Chapter Eleven**

**"Clowns to the left of me, jokers to the right…"**

Diane waited somewhat patiently for Carly to be led in. She was actually surprised the woman was still there but figured if nothing else, threatening someone within hearing distance of the police commissioner, would get you in a lot more trouble, than had it been nothing but hearsay.

While waiting, Diane wondered what Mac would like for supper. She'd already decided that he was not getting a traditional dessert, unless he decided to make her into an edible work of art, hopefully rendering her boneless by nights end. If you asked her, he looked like he was just as randy as her, maybe more so.

She was pulled from her thoughts of seducing Mac by Carly's screeching.

Diane stood as Carly was cuffed to the table; this wasn't going to take any longer than it had for Sonny.

"It's about time you grace us with your presence. You work for Jason and Sonny, what the hell took you so long?"

"Well, you are a little out of the loop but when isn't that the case? You are an entitled money grubbing cunt, I don't normally like using that word, but with you, it is more than apt, it is like it was created just for you! There really is no reason, not a single reason why you should feel entitled. Everything you have has been made on your back or by popping a kid out of your overly used lady bits..."

"How dare you!? I am Carly Corinthos; Jason Morgan is my 'Best Friend'…"

"Carly, you are a Jax, remember the tall, good looking Aussie you married? It baffles the mind how you still think you are hot stuff. I hear congratulations are in order, you're producing another spawn of Satan, Lucifer, Beelzebub, Leviathan, devil…I mean, Sonny. Your husband must be so proud, does he know yet or have you managed to hide another pregnancy from him? Did you ever tell him about your previous miscarriage, you and I both know that was Sonny's child too? I swear, you and faithful is an oxymoron."

"You will regret the day you insulted Sonny Corinthos."

"No, what I regret is ever agreeing to represent you or Mr. Corinthos. You are a trashy, arrogant, disaster waiting to happen. You think of no one but yourself, your kids are a weapon you wield, to make the men in your life bow down to your insanity, you are a horrible human being but you are an even worst mother. You are a walking emasculator; you don't do a full castration, because we know they are still able to procreate, but close enough. You are a bully and a bitch and think the world owes you something, all because your mommy couldn't keep her legs cross, all because your daddy was nothing but a John… the only thing you truly deserve is an 8x8 cell and if I have to throw my weight around, I'll make damn sure I can find any and all evidence to make sure you never see your kids or the light of day again." Diane said with a large smile.

"I don't know…"

"Yes, yes, Carly, don't worry your wrinkly little head, there is not enough paper in the world to list all the things you don't know. Your momma should have warned you that reaping a life of evil, ages you quicker. While you think your still the same person who came blazing into Port Charles for revenge, the world sees a saggy breasted, flat assed, money grubbing whore. If you missed the bulletin, I won't be representing you. I'd rather have sex with the devil himself than invest one iota of time into getting you out of here."

"So, what, you want to sleep with Sonny, is that what this is about, he turned you down so you are shoving your sour grapes on to me? It doesn't matter what you say, you are on retainer, you have to represent me." Carly said, in her always over confident manner.

"OH. God, I wouldn't touch Sonny if he was the last man on earth and the only way to live, would be to sleep with him, I'd forsake all my couture to never lay a hand on him. I've been waiting a very long time for this moment. You and your obsession with Jason is just laughable and wrong on so many levels. You, for some reason think Midas has touched your used up twat and made it gold, where no man can say no, but the fact of the matter is, the men in your life put up with you, because it is easier to placate you than to fight with you. You are like a dog with rabies, you attack and bitch and moan to anyone and everyone, then scream betrayal when people don't fall into line. You continually shout to the world that you are Jason's 'Best Friend' but the only thing I see is a shallow, grasping, vindictive girl, you are no woman, you are the epitome of classless and someday soon, you are going to be on the outside looking in and on that day, I will host the largest party Port Charles has even seen! No, I don't have to represent you, you egocentric bitch. I will be representing Jason and I'll also be representing Miss Webber, you and your troupe of idiots will not be allowed my fantabulous skills. Before I go, I'd like you to think on something, long and hard."

"What do you deem so important, you sanctimonious bitch? There is no way I'll allow you to work with or for that bitch, I'll see you and her dead before that will happen."

"I noticed you didn't deny being pregnant by your ex-husband, but and it is a lovely, wonderful, fantastic but, you are not the only one. You won't ever be Mrs. Corinthos again Carly. Olivia, Kate, Alexis, Sam… they are all pregnant and according to Sonny, he's the father! I hope you choke on that information. Thank you Carly, that's another threat you've shouted out against Elizabeth and one against me, thank you for proving how monumentally stupid you really are." Diane replied before turning to the door and letting the officer know she was done with this client.

"Please bring up Miss McCall."

She heard Carly scream the entire time she was escorted out of the room and back down to the holding cells, but nothing she said bothered Diane at all. She was the 'big dog', Carly was nothing more than the small yappy dog who tried to be intimidating but just came off as pathetic.

xxx

"Damn, this is liberating." Diane said to the empty room. In the last year or so, she had compromised herself to a point she almost didn't recognize who she was.

'Perhaps since her two clients were attempting to pull their heads out of their asses, she could do the same. It was time for things to change and with her last non-client coming up soon, she'd be able to rectify that sooner than she thought.'

Once again, the prisoner was escorted into the room and cuffed to the table.

"What the hell is going on Diane, Jason pays you to be on top of things, why the hell am I still here? Where is Jason, what the hell is going on? I am Jason's future wife and you know, he will not like you disrespecting me." Sam said, the petulance in her voice was quite galling.

"Wow, you… You know, I have had to deal with both Sonny and Carly today, you make it a trifecta. You are all, completely, utterly off your rockers. You are just as neurotic as Carly and think the sun and moon rises and sets on your wants, just like Sonny. I won't be representing you, just like I told the other two. My services are no longer available."

"Your services are no longer available? You are paid very well to make yourself available. If you continue to argue this fact, Jason and Sonny will fire you and find an even better replacement. I think I need to remind them that you aren't so 'hot shit' that you are irreplaceable."

"Do what you wish Sam, Sonny won't be listening to anything you have to say unless it pertains to his child you are once again carrying. You are lucky your little stint on the run didn't cause you any problems, I'm sure Sonny wouldn't be happy to hear you managed to kill another one of his children."

"My Lila dying wasn't my fault." Sam whined.

"Nothing is ever your fault, poor, poor, pitiful Sam. The world is so mean and it is always knocking you down, being unfair and only causing you woes. My God, I thought you were just an idiot who was playing every sob story to get people to do what you want, but that isn't the case is it? You really are as dumb as you look; you seriously think you've had a hard life and that the world owes you something. Karma, Sam, it is a bitch and will get you every time, just because you've built yourself up in your head, doesn't mean the world doesn't see you for the waste of space you really are. Go ahead, try and whine to Sonny or Jason, see if your saggy, leathered skin and straw like hair will get you out of this mess. You will rue the day that you ever came to Port Charles and just between me and you Sam; I think that day is approaching faster than you think."

Diane paused to take a breath. Damn did it take a lot out of a person to keep that kind of disgust in, it was a living breathing thing and if you weren't smart or stayed on top of it, it could swallow you.

"You are finished Sam, Ric has your case locked up tight. He has the weapon, your fingerprints and DNA on said weapon and of course finding you with your hands around Diego's neck was a beautiful touch, you are going away for murder and it couldn't happen to a nicer person. Remember this, you reap what you sow, and you've sown nothing but antagonism, disharmony, contempt but most of all, blind faith that you will always have Jason Morgan and his money to stand behind. Your reign –in your mind- is at an end."

Diane didn't bother waiting to hear what else she would say or what other venomous, self-righteous bullshit she was going to spew. There was no chance that any of the three could hurt Jason's chance of beating the charges and to her that is all that mattered.

Besides, she had a date to get ready for. Tomorrow, she would visit Jason at the hospital and see…

'Well, Crap!' She thought. She had almost made it to the door, when she saw Ric leading Jason in, in handcuffs.

XxXxX


	13. Chapter 13

Same warnings as before, language and the like, be warned! Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Twelve**

**"Blah, Blah, Blah, blitty, Blah, Blah, Blah"**

All Diane wanted to do was get home and get ready for her date. Being down three clients would surely free up some of her time and now, one of her two clients was being led in, hobbling, because he had only had surgery a day or two ago.

"Ric, what the hell is this?"

"This is Jason Morgan, under arrest." Ric replied. His cocky swagger and devil-may-care attitude were seriously pissing her off.

"And how, pray tell is this legal? He was in the hospital for a gunshot wound from one of your inept officers. This man should be in a hospital room, recovering, not being dragged down here by the defunct District Attorney."

"Jaayyson! You are finally here; I need to talk to you about our attorney!" Sam whined.

"Would you shut your useless, spiteful pie hole! No one wants to hear you. Ric, this is so wrong I can't even list the ways you have screwed the pooch on this one. Not to mention, you should have had a police officer bringing in Mr. Morgan. Do I have to explain how many ways you cut off your nose to spite your face?"

"Diane, you really do think you are hot shit don't you, it isn't true and I will get 'him' behind bars." Ric said with a huff, shoving Jason across the room and into a chair.

"Jaayyson, are you going to just ignore me and let this, this harlot sling her insults at me?"

"Do you even know what a harlot is? My God Sam, you need to listen to Diane, I can't, and I won't deal with your deluded ass."

"Mr. Scorpio, will you please escort Miss McCall back to her cell? She'll need a public defender along with Mr. Corinthos and Mrs. Jax, at least until they can find their own representation."

"Absolutely, I'll see to that myself, no point in dragging this out."

"Diane, can you get on with this and get me released, there is something I need to get done and being here, dealing with them…not what I had in mind. I've got to go see about a girl. Ric, I think my attorney said it all, I just can't figure out why there needs to be douchebags like you in the world."

"It's called Karma, there has to be douchebags to balance everything out."

Jason said, rattling his cuffed hands, "…How about you take care of these or did you miss, I need to see about a girl, a girl who's having my baby, I might add."

"Who the hell are you talking about Morgan, and if you say who I think you are planning on saying, but know you damn well better not be saying, because then I would have to say way more than something and kick your ass after saying more..."

"Wow, Lucky, congratulations, you just stumped the entire police force with your inane babble and you are out on the street, supposedly making us good citizens of Port Charles safe. I think I'd feel safer, although I shudder to admit it, with Ric out there…thanks a lot Lucky; you've just made me admit he isn't totally useless. ASSHAT!"

"You are just a laugh riot Morgan..." Ric sneered.

"I know, my 'Elizabeth' brings out the best in me and Lucky just so you know, it is my baby she is carrying!"

Lucky had lost his mind, which is all Jason could come up with, when the man's fist connected with his face. "Lucky, you punch like a little girl… Diane, I want to press charges against Lucky for police brutality."

"Okay, enough of this, this has turned into a verbal sparring match, this is a police station and I want order restored. Lucky, get in my office now, Ric, you had no right to bring Mr. Morgan in; you may have totally screwed this case up with your idiocy. Diane, I'll get to work on the charges against Mr. Spencer and bring them to you later."

"Diane, tick tock… Can we get a move on, my baby mamma needs me?" Jason said, and then laughed heartily. Today had been a good day, considering…

Diane bent at the waist and guffawed until her legs felt weak and shaky.

"Jason, the last couple of days, has been an absolute pleasure. I might, possibly, maybe, could…do you this service for free, but since I had to say no to one too many fools, I'll still send you my bill, but it will be with my love that I send it!" Diane said as she moved towards the interrogation room again.

**XxXxX**

Elizabeth was beyond annoyed.

Her young son was barely two feet away from her. She was sitting in the kiddy pool.

It wasn't overly obvious that she was pregnant, but if one bothered to look at all, they'd be able to tell, and yet, almost like clockwork, every five to ten minutes some moron came and hit on her.

In one way it was very flattering, in another, it pissed her off and the longer it went on, the harder she was finding it, to hold her tongue.

She supposed, that the last few days, she hadn't done a very good job of holding her tongue or sugar coating her words, although in her defense, it seemed that everyone had lost their minds and either flipped their 'selfish' switch or 'bitch' switch.

"Cam honey, five more minutes and then we need to get going. We haven't found our cake yet and mommy is having a serious craving."

"Ohstay"

"Ohstay, you mean okay baby?"

"That's what I said momma."

"You are a precious little boy and I am so blessed to be your momma…"

Snarling in annoyance, she was once again interrupted by a man coming on to her.

"Listen buddy, I am sure you are hot shit to some and the ladies probably fawn and fall all over you, dropping their panties in a rush, but, I'm not one of them. If for some reason it looks like I need to get laid or need a little 'manly' attention, you are sorely mistaken. I have a man… oh and what a man he is. Blonde, blue eyes the likes of which make your panties wet in mere seconds, a body that is so fine, Michelangelo, da Vinci and a bazillion other artists would love to either sculpt him or paint him. He puts Michelangelo's David to shame, with or without clothes. So please, take your pitiful pickup lines and hit the road. My…" She paused, rubbing her belly, "baby daddy is more than enough man for me. He can light me up with so much passion that I see stars and practically blackout when he makes me cum. So thanks, but seriously, NO thanks!"

"Momma?"

"Sorry baby, I think mommy's hungry, we should get going."

As she picked up her son, she saw the other mothers all looking at her, most in awe and some with a frenzied, slightly crazy look in their eyes.

'Not in this life time ladies, he's mine, finally." Elizabeth thought to herself.

**XxXxX**


	14. Chapter 14

Warning for language. Hope you enjoy and will let me know.

**Chapter Thirteen**

**"Douchebaggery"**

Alan was ready to strangle his wife. Not only had she had the biopsy done three weeks ago, but the results had been back for almost two.

She had slowly been drinking herself to death and could have had the answers. If she would have pulled herself out of her pity party, she would have known there was nothing to fear.

He'd never had cancer or the scare of it, but he knew he would not allow it to beat him down, like Monica had.

Life came and went. From the moment one is conceived, they are dying. In the blink of an eye, things can change. A child born, a child dying, a wedding, a funeral, love, hate…or worse a child, even if he was practically grown, could be forever changed and renounce all ties, could find spite, anger and disillusionment in everything he ever was or could now be. He might look the same but everything else changed so drastically that it was as if you were looking at a stranger.

Those things don't diminish your love, but it puts it through many trials and you better hope you are a better man than some, else you could find yourself lacking.

Alan knew he was far from perfect, but standing there at General Hospital, waiting to hear word about your son, even though you know it most likely isn't fatal or that it will happen again and again, makes a man reflect. It takes you to all the good times and all the bad times, which live in memories, in laughs and smiles, in confusion and anger.

It was during the waiting and hoping that Alan made a promise to himself and to God or whatever deity there was, that he was going to stop sprouting his wants, his demands and listen to his son. He would embrace him as a man, a son, an acquaintance, perhaps even a friend or a potential one. It finally, did not matter.

He was ready to take what he could and give his all. He was the parent, his love was unconditional, it was his duty to make peace with Jason and show him it wasn't about heirs and sibling rivalry or loving one child more than another; it was simply the fact that he loved Jason and refused to continue to hide it.

The man he spoke to in the hospital room was different. He had some of Jason Quartermaine's free spirit, some of Jason Morgan's wariness and unease but he also had a new lightness to him, which Alan had here to for, never seen before.

Alan was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of his phone chiming. "This is Alan, what can I do for you?"

"Hi Alan, this is Mac Scorpio, I thought you'd like to know that Jason has been arrested."

"I know Mac; I was in the hospital when that idiot placed handcuffs on him."

"Yes, well… That isn't what I mean, Ric read him his rights and brought him into the station, he is currently sitting in interrogation room one. He requested that I call you."

"Holy Shit…"

"My thoughts exactly, do you think you can come down? He refuses to be moved to a cell until he speaks to you and while I would normally be all about getting him in a cell, this instance, I think it is unwarranted.

"Holy Shit…"

"Indeed, can I tell him you are on your way?"

"Absolutely, I have a call I need to make and then I'll be down. Thanks for phoning me Mac, I know this favor probably feels sour on your tongue, but thank you nonetheless."

"You are welcome and you are not wrong about the taste on my tongue." Mac said with a laugh.

Alan disconnected the call, took a few moments to get his thoughts in order and then dialed the number to the clinic where Monica was currently 'drying out' in.

"Hi, this is Dr. Alan Quartermaine, I was wondering if I could speak to Dr. Redgrave?"

"One moment please." An operator replied.

The tinny music coming from the phone was akin to nails on a chalkboard. If he was forced to listen to this drabble too much longer, he feared his brain would revolt and start dribbling out of his ears, just to escape.

"Dr. Quartermaine, Dr. Redgrave is currently in session and won't be able to take your call. I can have him call you when he is available if you would like, but he is a busy man."

Alan could hear the contempt in her tone but didn't feel like getting in a pissing match with the woman, so he simply said, "I would have preferred to share this information with the doctor, but since that isn't possible, can you please let him know that my wife, Monica Quartermaine's tests came back and the lumps are benign?"

"Not a problem, have a good day."

The joy of snooty, egotistical help, if it didn't affect them, it had no bearing on their life.

Alan quickly hung up the call and hurried from the house. For some reason his son needed to speak to him and he couldn't find a reason to make him wait.

The drive from the mansion to the police department seemed to take longer than it should have. It seemed that now that he was willing to put aside past differences and take it one day at a time, time seemed to both move quicker and slower.

On entering, Alan saw Mac standing near the interrogation room, heatedly speaking to what looked like a very drunk or stoned, Lucky Spencer. 'Now there is a waste of space if there has ever been. Much like his father and probably his father before him, of course Lucky's mother wasn't much better.' He thought to himself.

"Hello Alan, go on in, he's still waiting for you. I'll be in my office when you are done, we should talk."

"Sounds good and thanks." Alan replied as he pulled the door open.

**XxXxX**

"Dad, it is about time you got here, do you know how long I've been waiting?" Jason asked.

"Jason, while I love you, and I always will. Pull your head out of your ass, life doesn't revolve around you and your wants and needs. We all have a life to live and people that are important to us."

"There's the Alan I know. Thinks everything is about him and the family and we should all just bow down to you and yours."

"Oh for Christ's sake, would you shut up? You asked for me to come here, not the other way around. If you only wanted someone to spar with, I am sure Sonny, Carly, Sam or one of those other lowlife degenerates would be happy to take my place. Oh, how could I forget, the first three are all in jail cells here, so that might be hard. What did you want Son?"

Jason had the good sense to look chagrin but there were more important things to be doing right now, than bickering with his dad.

"I need you to phone Elizabeth Webber and get her to come home."

"Where is she?"

"She probably doesn't know that I know, but I overheard her when she was talking to me, in my room at General Hospital…" Jason replied before trailing off with a big goofy grin on his face.

"So, where is she?" Alan asked. Beyond shocked to see such joy, unadulterated happiness shining from his son's face, it was truly a sight to behold.

"Oh, yeah, umm… Sorry, she's in San Diego. Don't ask me where, I don't have a clue, that's all she said."

"Okay and when I do find her and talk to her, what exactly am I supposed to tell her?"

"Well…" Jason began and then stopped, unsure if he really wanted to share this news without Elizabeth's input, but he was bursting at the seams to share it with someone and he realized, who better to share it with than his own father. "Elizabeth, she's having my baby!"

"Wow, I think I kind of knew, but with you blurting it out like that and looking so… and… being all…I think my brain just abandoned me for a vacation in Bermuda."

Jason couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up. "I know I have been an ass, my douchebaggery is probably renowned by now, but, finding something like that out, it changes a man or it should and with me it, it really did. She's carrying my child and for the first time in possibly ever, I can kind of see where you were coming from."

"Wow…I'm… well it would seem that I am without words. I'd like a little time to process this all, not long but while I try to find Elizabeth, I'm going to try to grasp this change in you and trust it. I love you, I'll be back later today, whether I have information or not. I'd like to explore…I'm happy for you Jason, I'll talk to you later." Alan said before rushing from the room.

Jason just smiled. He knew he was going to be throwing people for a loop with his new found attitude and bluntness; some might even dare to say he was persnickety. It didn't matter much to him though, after all these years, it was time for a change.

**XxXxX**


	15. Chapter 15

Warning for language. Hope you all enjoy and will let me know what you think.

**Chapter Fourteen**

**"Why do people keep talking about my penis?"**

Ric was outraged. Everywhere thing he had set in motion was falling apart. He was happy that three out of the four were in jail cells, but the man he wanted most…was getting his fondest desires.

All of this had been so he could get Elizabeth back, so she could see Jason for the killer he was. Not loving him and having his baby. What could she possibly be thinking?

His thoughts were interrupted when Diane walked into his office.

"You do realize that in a day, two at most, Jason is going to walk out of here a free man. You screwed up in so many ways in this case that even if you had been standing beside him, if he pulled a trigger, he would never be convicted. Your vendetta is going to cost you everything."

"How do you figure all of that?"

"I could list the ways you have completely destroyed your own case but I think I will enjoy proverbially killing you in court, if this does ever reach court."

"You are an amoral bitch and the people you work for are the dregs of society, I can't wait until you get everything you have coming to you."

"Aww, Ric, aren't you cute. You and your itty bitty piss pump, resorts to name calling when you don't get your way. If you had an ounce of brains in the lump above your ass, you call a head; you'd know you would have to do so much more to bring Jason Morgan down."

"You bitch!" Ric screamed before wrapping his fingers around Diane's throat.

The darker the red haze of anger settled over him, the tighter his grip became.

"You…have…made…a…serious…mistake…" Diane wheezed with the last of her air.

His scream out outrage was suddenly changed when her stiletto heal crashed through the top of his foot.

"Bitch!" Ric shouted as he did a spry but angry little hop, skip and jump around his office. With his arms flailing about, he managed to land a particularly hard blow to her right shoulder and left side.

When he reached Diane, where she was bent over, trying to catch her breath, he grabbed her by her hair with one hand and with his other, slapped her as hard as he could.

He was just gearing up to strike her again, when a booming voice reverberated around his office.

"Put her down Ric or so help me God, you will feel my wrath." Mac said in a commanding voice.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

"Not at all, if you don't release her now, you are going to experience the joy of being aerated."

His fingers loosened slightly, but the command from his brain wasn't reaching his fingers.

He heard Mac's warning again and then felt first a burning heat and then the ache and deeper sting as the bullet passed through his right shoulder. He couldn't be certain, but he would swear that he could feel the bone shatter.

When he dropped to the ground, blood pulsing from the GSW with every beat of his heart, he realized he was losing consciousness, not because of the pain but the sight of the blood.

"You'll pay, if it is the last thing I do…" He said, before darkness claimed him completely.

**XxXxX**

"Let's go Diane; you need to go to the hospital."

"I don't want to."

"While I find your plaintive tone adorable, you need to be checked out."

"I don't want to."

"Planning on stomping your foot? Or do you plan to threaten my manhood to get your way?"

"Neither, I was hoping to appeal to the man, but I see that won't be happening. What about our date?"

"If the doctor says it is safe for you to go home, I'll take you back to your place and lavish you with attention and whatever else the doctor deems worthy."

"You know, if you spoil me on the first date, how can you plan to top it for a second one?"

"Why Diane are you jumping to conclusions that there might actually be another date?"

"Absolutely, once you get a taste of this, you'll never want anyone else."

"Wow, talk about confidence."

"I have my moments but no more stalling, you need to be examined. Your voice is getting hoarser, the longer you talk and that bruise on your face…I'll grab the camera so we can take note of your injuries, so you can get started on your case against the corrupt and morally bankrupt D.A., how does that sound?"

"Getting to put that moron where he belongs, like icing on you." Diane replied with a salacious wink.

"Sit, don't move, I'll grab the camera as soon as I book the D.A. and then we can get going to the hospital. I'll have to call a medic in to deal with his injuries but that shouldn't take long."

"Sounds good, I'll just…rest here."

"You do that; don't want my date falling asleep on me."

Once Mac left with Ric, more manhandling him than helping him, Diane took a moment to just be.

She didn't want to admit it to anyone, but she was terrified for those few moments. She made sure she always project a strong and confident outer appearance but every once in a while that rough exterior cracked and her inner girl shined through.

"Miss Miller, Commissioner Scorpio asked me to come and take some photos while he is delayed with Ric."

Her less than composed shriek, echoed through the room.

"Damnit, you don't sneak up on someone who was viciously attacked!" Diane barked.

"Sorry Miss Miller, I should have knocked. Are you okay with me taking the photos?"

"Honestly, I would prefer Mac. He'll be taking me to the hospital soon, so…"

"I understand. I would prefer someone I am comfortable with as well, if I was ever in this situation."

"Exactly."

"Diane?"

"Mac…" Diane said, almost as if she could take a full breath now, but unable to get all her thoughts in a row.

"Mr. Scorpio, Miss Miller has expressed her desire for you to take the photos. If you need nothing else, I'll get back to work."

"Thank you Deputy Moorhead that will be all, I'll take care of everything else."

**XxXxX**

When the deputy left, Mac turned back to Diane.

Seeing the look on Diane's face, he opened his arms. He had a brief moment to wonder if he was over-stepping some sort of bounds, but within his next breath, she was in his arms and holding on tightly.

"Do you want to take the pictures here or would you prefer to wait until we get you to the hospital?"

"Here…" Diane started, but the distinct quiver in her voice, prevented her from saying anything else.

"I've got you and that bastard won't lay another hand on anyone again."

When her arms tightened infinitesimally, Mac knew, this was bothering her more than she could or would say.

"Lets…can we just get this over with. I don't want to spend any longer in this office than I need to."

"I can understand that, let's get started. Where all did he hurt you?" Mac asked. His inner caveman wanted ten minutes alone with the ass who laid a single hand on her.

Shaken, but not too shaken to give him a saucy look when she slid her fingers on to the side zipper of her stylish, yet professional dress.

Mac's tongue practically rolled out of his mouth and sat up and begged, when the dress pooled at her feet.

She may be all business on the outside, but underneath…damn.

"Diane, my GOD, you…you are stunning with your clothes on, but that little number there…" He said, as he gestured to her bra and matching panties and G-string, "Are going to star in some of my most delicious fantasies for eons to come."

"I take it, you like the color green?"

"More so than I ever thought, you are positively stunning Diane, and your skin…you glow."

Mac would have continued to ogle her but he could see the goose bumps rising on her flesh. They could be from his heated look, but they could also be from the trauma she had suffered here.

"Here, let me get these photos done, then we can get you check out and then I am taking you home."

Slipping into his professional mindset, he prepared to take the photos. Mac snapped three dozen photos, making sure to get every bruise from every angle; he wouldn't mess this up and let that pompous ass get free on a technicality.

When he was done, he helped her dress, and then with infinitely tender hands, he grasped her face and kissed her till her knees went weak.

"Let's get you to the hospital."

**XxXxX**

"Elizabeth, this is Alan Quartermaine."

"Holy shit…"

"You know, I've been saying that a lot myself lately."

"Really, I can't imagine why?"

"Oh you know, my son's in jail, his pregnant 'love of his life' is out of state, my wife is in rehab and doing a woe is me act, when she didn't have all the facts, Mac Scorpio is being kind…"

"…Wow…"

"Yeah, so…want to explain to me why you never told us you were pregnant?"

"Honestly?"

"It is usually the best policy."

"It isn't any of your business. I am pregnant with your estranged son's child. If and or when I told you, would only be done so, after Jason and I talked at length about it. I know you all want him back in the family fold, but his child isn't the way to go about doing so. I doubt you invited your parents or extended family into your bed, so they could witness your children's creation, so you would or would not have been told, when and or if, we wanted to tell you."

"Wow, you aren't pulling any punches still, huh?"

"Why bother, the people who think they have a say in my life, obviously don't know or care about what I want and will only be looking out for themselves. What's the saying…"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind."

"That is a very good way to look at it. Who said that?"

"Dr. Seuss." Elizabeth said with a laugh. He was a smart man."

"Indeed! So, to get back on track, the reason I am calling, Jason has asked me to ask you to come home. Seems he has had an epiphany of his own and wants to make right some wrongs. Although, I should warn you, he announced to the entire police department that you are his baby momma."

Elizabeth's laugh was rich and carefree, "Are you kidding me?"

"Not at all, a few people – what's the word you young people use – lost their shit, but Jason paid no never mind to them. If I recall properly, he has plans to woo you and…"

"Don't, he can tell me himself. Most of our problems stem from other people butting into our life and working their own agenda and while I believe you don't have one, right now, I want Jason and me to share everything firsthand, not through others."

"I completely understand. Is there anything you want me to tell him?"

"Yes, tell him I am coming home and he better be prepared to talk, that boy of yours likes to keep quiet, but it won't be flying this time."

"I'll be sure to tell him."

"Good, I guess I will be seeing you soon and Alan, I am sorry to hear about Monica, but perhaps she needs this time away to get her head on straight."

"I agree."

"Okay then, see you soon."

"Bye Alan." Elizabeth said.

Elizabeth shook her head, something was obviously happening in Port Charles and if she was honest, she couldn't wait to get back and stir more shit up. The town needed to get off its high horse and she felt like she was up to the task of bringing some of its citizens back down to earth.

**XxXxX**


End file.
